The Redhead's Misery
by FieryFafar
Summary: The spiteful hothead Silver has just started his journey to become the greatest Pokemon Master. So he went to the Pokemon lab in New Bark Town to have a little Pokemon of his own. What he doesn't know is that fate has bring him an annoying pigtailed woman
1. Chapter 1

Silver peeked inside Professor Elm's lab. His heart beating with anticipation as he saw three pokeballs placed neatly on the table. Silver grinned. _Today's the day._

He chuckled. _That dumb professor doesn't know what hit him once I –_

"Umm…what are you doing?"

Silver immediately turned his head to his left – a curious looking girl was looking at him. Silver scoffed and faced his attention to the window. _Just ignore her, Silver. She's just some pest._

Kotone tilted her head – confused. This morning, her mother said that Professor Elm was looking for her. So without haste, she skipped to the lab – only to find a weird redhead peeking at the professor's window. She crossed her arms.

"Helloooo. I'm talking to you," she said, moving closer to the redhead.

Silver was getting pissed. The girl was really making him lose his patience. But since better judgment got the best of him, he kept his mouth shut.

Well, it was fine until Kotone started to poke his head.

"You, boy! I'm asking you! Are you a stalker?" Kotone started to poke harder. She didn't care about her safety – seeing the fact that they were both alone and hidden behind some thick bushes. She wanted answers.

Silver growled. _Screw better judgment!_

Without a word, he held Kotone's waist. The brunette blushed as his actions – now she was worried.

"H-Hey! What are you do-" Her mouth went mute as Silver carried Kotone and placed her on his shoulder. The girl was stunned to death. _W-W-What the –? This guy is crazy!_ She quickly wriggled – trying to free herself from the weird boy's clutches. "Hey! Lemme go!" Kotone shouted.

Which made Silver lose his patience even faster. He strode through the thick bushes. Once they were the other side of the bush, Silver threw Kotone on the ground – harshly.

"Ow!" Kotone yelled in pain. Her bum had kissed the hard soil and she could feel her bum getting swollen due to the impact. She glared at the mean redhead who was looking at her disgustingly. "What was that for?" she growled.

Silver smirked – satisfied at the pain he'd inflicted her. "Word of advice," He bent down closer to Kotone. "Fuck off." Before Kotone could spite Silver, he turned around and moved back into the bushes – kicking a few dust at her face. Kotone coughed.

She growled. _That…that jerk!_ She quickly jumped on her feet and barged into the lab – her heart burn with anger and demise.

* * *

><p>Silver couldn't believe his eyes. The girl he just thrown on the ground was the exact person Professor Elm was waiting for! Silver growled quietly. <em>Great, that woman is really in my way.<em>

He stood quietly by the window – his eyes fixed at the girl who finally chose her pokemon – a Cyndaquil. He scoffed in disgust as the new trainer held her pokemon up in the air happily. Silver could hear the pokemon's happy squeal too.

_What a stupid, pathetic sight._ Silver focused his gaze on the sky – repulsed by the icky scene he just saw. To him, love is weak. Love only brings pain and sorrow and nothing good can come out of it. He wanted power. Power is the only way for Silver to prove that he is the strongest and the greatest of them all.

Unwarily, Silver smiled a cynical smile. _Everyone is weak._

He faced his attention back at the lab – the girl was leaving and Professor Elm was behind her, leaving the two remaining pokeballs unguarded. Silver smirked. _Time to shine._ Slowly, he opened the window and sneaked in.

* * *

><p>Kotone walked past Cherrygrove City. She had completed her task to meet Mr Pokemon by Professor Elm. As a result, she received a mysterious egg. Kotone smiled. She glanced at her happy Cyndaquil. It was a joyous day for her. Not only did she receive her first pokemon, but she also got a world renowned pokedex from a world renowned professor. Kotone giggled.<p>

Suddenly her mind flew back minutes after she left Mr Pokemon's house. Professor Elm had called her on her Pokegear – saying that she needs to come back to the lab as soon as possible. Kotone sighed. The professor sounded worried and panicky when he called her.

Suddenly, her thoughts went to a halt as she saw a red figure crossing her way. She knew that figure.

_It's him._

Silver walked contently to Cherrygrove City. His smile didn't leave his face ever since he ran far away, leaving New Bark Town. He glanced at the pokeball in his hand – which made his smile grew wider. _Mission accomplished._

Silver looked forward. His footsteps stopped as he saw the girl he'd met early that morning. He grunted. _Oh, her._ He paced a few more steps towards Kotone – his smirk flashing delinquently.

Kotone stood quietly as the boy came towards her. She frowned as she remembered the painful incident that happened to her bum. Unwarily, she held her hips.

Silver looked at Kotone. The girl was wearing a pissed off look. But he can care less about what she feels. He looked down. Her tiny Cyndaquil smiled brightly at Silver – oblivious at his trainer's resent towards him. Silver scoffed.

"So, you got a pokemon." He stared at Kotone. She raised her eyebrow as a sign of a 'so what?'.

Silver chuckled. _Dumb girl._ "I got a pokemon too." He twirled the pokeball on his finger. Kotone raised her eyebrows in shock.

However, his twirling stopped as she asked, "Professor Elm gave you a pokemon?"

_Uh oh. This idiot knows that idiot. _Silver clutched his pokeball. He didn't want his meet with the girl to be any more suspicious. "More or less," he muttered. Suddenly, Silver heard laughter. He looked up. Kotone was jumping up and down and was clapping her hands in glee. _What the heck?_

Kotone was excited. She instantly forgot her short feud with Silver as soon as she knew the boy had a pokemon from the same professor. "Yayy! A friend!" She shouted unwarily.

Silver was astonished. _Since when did I become __**her**__ friend?_ "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold up!" He raised his hands in front of the jumping girl. "Nobody says you're my friend! I don't even want to be friends with you!"

His statement successfully made Kotone stopped her cheering. She slightly frowned. "You don't have to be that rude…" she muttered.

Silver scoffed. "Listen you, I don't know you and I don't want to. Plus," he looked down at her Cyndaquil. "Your sad excuse for a pokemon is no match for my powerhouse."

The second Cyndaquil heard Silver's ridicule comment about him, the fire mouse began to sprout fire from his back – angry. Kotone herself was taken aback by his words. "Hey!" She yelled furiously. _Nobody mocks my pokemon!_

Unfortunately, Silver was unaffected. "I'll show you what a real pokemon is." He threw his pokeball up in the air and soon enough, Totodile jumped out.

"Toto!" The water pokemon yelled in triumph.

Kotone grinned. The boy wanted a battle. And she was going to prove that her pokemon is not a weakling. "Ready, Cyndaquil!" Her starter didn't need to be asked twice. He wanted to teach the redhead a lesson.

"Go! Tackle attack!" Cyndaquil barged towards Totodile and landed a good smack on him.

Silver growled silently. "Totodile! Water Gun!"

_Uh oh._ Kotone began to panic. Her Cyndaquil was a fire type and water was one thing he hated the most. "Cyndaquil, dodge!" Luckily, the fire mouse was quick on his feet as he jumped before the water blast can hit him.

"Now, Tackle!" The starter plunged towards Totodile again – only to be halted as Totodile leapt over him – dodging the blow.

"Ah!" Kotone yelped. Silver grinned pompously.

"Water Gun again!" The airborne Totodile blasted another ray of water – hitting the Cyndaquil right on his face.

"Cyndaquil!" His trainer yelled in panic. The flames his back fused out as Cyndaquil crashed in front of her.

Silver cackled cynically. "Well, once a weakling, always a weakling."

Kotone growled. She knelt down and picked up her Cyndaquil. "Cyndaquil...I'm sorry…"

Before Kotone could admit defeat, Cyndaquil started to wiggle harshly in her arms. "Eh, Cynda-" Her mouth was shut quiet when the starter jumped out of her arms and growled ferociously at Silver and Totodile.

"Cyndaquil?" Kotone was stunned. She has never seen her pokemon acting out rashly. The starter was slightly shaking but he was still on his feet. "Cyndaquil…" she muttered – worried.

"Cynda!" The starter barked. He looked at his trainer – telling him that he is not giving up. Kotone was shocked to see the flaring determination in his eyes. He looked at Silver. He was still smirking. _Like a jerk should be._

She stood up – determined as her pokemon. "Alright then. Let's finish this!" Cyndaquil roared and soon, his flames were lit back again.

Silver stared at the fire pokemon. His eyebrow raised in disgust. "Tch," he grunted and waved at his Totodile. "Get rid of that runt!" The water starter nodded and blasted another water gun at Cyndaquil like before.

Only this time, the fire mouse was ready. "Cyndaquil! Jump!" Her pokemon jumped in mid air. "Now Smokescreen!" In seconds, Cyndaquil shot an obscuring cloud of smoke – blinding his opponent.

Silver growled. Totodile couldn't see anything and so did he. "Water Gun, you little twerp!" But before Totodile could open his mouth, Cyndaquil headbutted him on the head.

"Ack!" The water starter yelped and crashed on Silver's feet – knocking him out.

Cyndaquil and Kotone won the battle.

"Yayy! Yayy!" Kotone jumped joyfully. They had won their first battle. Cyndaquil roared happily and jumped in his trainer's arms. Both trainer and pokemon hugged and jumped in circles.

Silver called back the fainted Totodile in his pokeball. He clenched the pokeball in his hand tightly – frustrated.

His anger didn't dissolve as soon as he heard Kotone saying, "I love you Cyndaquil! You're the greatest most awesome pokemon ever!"

Silver gritted his teeth. His eyes down on the ground. "Stupid…" he muttered.

Kotone halted her victory jump and looked at the down Silver. She smiled innocently and moved towards her fallen opponent. "Hey." Silver looked up. A hand in a form of a shake was pointed in front of him. He looked at Kotone. She was still smiling.

This irritated Silver. He swatted the hand away – leaving her stunned.

"You just got lucky," he muttered angrily.

Kotone frowned. The man was really testing her patience. "Just who do you think you are?"

Silver chuckled vilely. "You wanna know who I am?" He bent down a little and moved his face closer to hers. Her cheeks blushed faintly at the closeness. "I am the world's greatest pokemon trainer," Silver said arrogantly and shoved the girl away. Without another word, he walked away – hoping to never see the girl again.

But that thought will never happen as he heard the girl shouting, "Silver!"

Silver turned around – shocked. He saw the trainer waved a small, silver card as she called him. Unwarily, Silver moved his hands in his pocket. Now he was completely traumatized. He dropped his trainer card. And the girl picked it up and saw his name!

With swift legs, Silver ran back to Kotone and swiped his trainer card from her grasp roughly. "Y-You little pest! Stop looking at my card!" he stammered.

Kotone raised her eyebrow in confusion. "You're the one who dropped it…" she grumbled. "Silver, huh?" Kotone rubbed her chin. "What a weird name."

The redhead was taken aback at her words. He hissed, "What did you say pu-"

"But that's cute. A cute name for a cute face like you." Kotone flashed a sweet, bright smile at Silver – causing the boy to flinch slightly and blush.

"W-Whaa…" Silver stammered even louder. He clenched his fist. "Weakling!" He spat out. Suddenly, the trainer realized on thing – she knew his name. And he will be in trouble if he got caught. "Oh crap!" Silver yelled and ran faster, away from the girl. _I am dead!_

Before Silver could move to the next route, he heard the girl yelled, "Nice to meet you! I'm Kotone!"

Deep inside, he cursed a thousand curses – hoping that it will be the last he'd seen her.

* * *

><p>When Kotone entered lab, she saw a police officer interviewing the professor – his face sweating and shaking as he talked to the deputy.<p>

"Hey guys!" Kotone waved. "What's going on?" Cyndaquil peeked through her trainer's shoulder – curious.

Professor Elm saw Kotone and flashed a worried look. "Oh Kotone! Thank Arceus you're here!" The professor yelled as he ran towards her.

Kotone tilted her head to her right – confused as her pokemon.

Soon, the police officer walked calmly towards the blundered trainer. "There has been a report that a pokemon was stolen from this lab." Kotone gasped. She looked at Professor Elm, then back to the policeman. "Which one?"

"Totodile was stolen…" Professor Elm mumbled sadly.

Suddenly, her thoughts flew back to the battle between her and Silver. She remembered him using a Totodile.

_I got a pokemon too._

Kotone gasped again. _He stole Totodile!_

The police officer stared at Kotone who was in a state of shock. Suddenly, his mind clicked. "You know, there is a saying that a culprit will come back to the scene of the crime." He held Kotone's arm. She was startled by his actions. "That means…you're the one who stole it!"

Kotone couldn't believe her ears. _Are you kidding me_? "H-Hey! Let go!" She struggled. Cyndaquil who was resting peacefully on her shoulder began to bark madly – threatening the policeman.

Before any damage can happened, Hibiki barged into the lab and pulled Kotone towards him. "Wait! Kotone didn't do it! I saw it! It was some red-headed dude!"

Kotone froze at the incident was that happening to fast. First, she was being pulled away by an officer. Now, she was in Hibiki's arms.

The policeman scratched his head in embarrassment. "Sorry…force of habit. So, you know the thief's name?"

Hibiki shook his head. "Unfortunately, I don't. He ran off before I could catch him."

Kotone regained her senses and flailed her arms for freedom. She was getting angsty. "Ugh, Hibiki. Let me go."

Her friend blushed and released Kotone. "Sorry…"

The trainer scoffed annoyingly. Before she could yell at the boy, the policeman asked her. "Do you, by any chance, know his name?"

Kotone kept quiet. Her mind was contemplating whether to tell him or not – to tell him that she not only battled the boy, but also know his name.

Finally, she opened her mouth. "Well…I did battle him when I was on my way here…"

The three men in the room stared at Kotone in disbelief. "You did?" The police officer asked. "What is his name?"

Silence filled the lab again. Kotone bit her lip. _Should I or shouldn't I?_ The trainer felt like she was cooperating with the bad guy if she won't say the name. _But the Totodile…he looked happy with him. Aw man, what should I do?_ Kotone sighed quietly.

"Miss." Kotone looked at the officer. "The name?" He was getting impatient.

Finally, with one sharp breath, she said, "Slyvia."

Another silence filled the lab, only this time, it was an awkward one.

"Huh?" The officer raised his eyebrow in confusion.

Kotone stared at him. "You heard me. The boy's name was Slyvia. I saw his trainer card."

The policeman shook his head slightly. "It's a boy. And his name is **Slyvia**?" He wasn't convinced.

Kotone nodded her head fast. "Yes. Slyvia. That's his name. I swear. Don't blame me, blame his parents for naming him." On her shoulder, Cyndaquil was coughing a small laugh.

After minutes of critical thinking, finally the policeman gave in. "Very well then. Slyvia. I'll report this and tell the others to look for him." He tipped his hat. "Thank you for your cooperation." And with that, he left.

"Slyvia?" Hibiki asked in disbelief. "What a sissy name."

Kotone just shrugged. Although deep inside, she wanted to laugh so hard knowing that the boys fell for it. She flashed a small grin. Today, Silver acted like a jerk to her. And know that she knew he stole Totodile, she wanted to get revenge on him even more. And she doesn't want anybody getting in her way.

_Just you wait Silver! I'm going to teach you a lesson!_


	2. Chapter 2

"Yayy! We're at the top!" Kotone cheered happily as her Cyndaquil cooed on top of her head. The minute she arrived at Violet City, she quickly pace her feet to the city gym.

Only to find it closed.

When she stood at the gym door, disappointed, an old man recommended her to go to the Sprout Tower for some training before Falkner came back. So with a heavy heart, she went to the tower. Kotone sighed. _Ah well, at least Cyndaquil can get some training._

After countless stairs and monks, Kotone finally reached the top – where the Grand Monk was waiting. She smiled and huffed vigorously. "We're gonna win, right buddy!"

"Cyndaaa!" Her pokemon yelled – excited for the next battle.

She ran towards the edge of the tower. Her heart was beating with determination as she saw the final monk.

And Silver.

_Silver?_ Kotone widen her eyes in disbelief. It was really him. And he was battling the monk.

But his pokemon seemed worn out.

"Totodile! Headbutt!" Silver yelled valiantly. His starter headbutted the monk's Bellsprout – ending the battle.

Silver scoffed proudly. He called back Totodile into his ball and moved towards the fallen monk.

"You are strong."

Silver smirked arrogantly as the monk praised him. But his smirk disappeared as soon as the monk added, "But the way you treat your pokemon is barbaric. There was no love in your pokemon. Hence, your skills are lacking."

The redhead buried his eyebrows in resent. "Listen, old man! I don't need some weak punk telling me how to raise my pokemon!"

The monk didn't flinch. "I may have lost. But you my child will lose everything if you don't treat you and your pokemon with love."

_Love._ Silver's most hatred word. He gripped the monk's collar robe, pulling him closer to his face. Silver growled. "Do **not** lecture me about love, you old coot!" he hissed.

"Hey!"

The voice made Silver turned his head – only to find Kotone behind him. He groaned and released his grip, pushing the old man back.

Kotone didn't like the view at all. "Hey! Don't do that! Respect him! He's an old man for Arceus sake!"

But all Silver could hear was 'bla, bla and bla'. He moved lazily to the brunette – hands shoved inside his pocket. Kotone gritted her teeth silently. Her Cyndaquil growled at the redhead came closer.

"You know," he mused – moving his face closer to hers again. Kotone's heartbeat began to race as the distance between them was getting smaller. "You annoy me." Silver hissed and shoved Kotone away again.

The female trainer gape her mouth open. _He really is a prick!_ Kotone chased Silver and caught his sleeve – causing him to turn around, annoyed.

"Let go woman!" he flailed his arms roughly but her grip was tighter than ever. Silver growled.

Kotone just glared at her sinister rival. "Go apologize to the monk."

Silver couldn't help but widen his eyes at her remark. "What…Why do I have to apologize! What are you, my mother? Let go!" He moved his arm high above his head – lifting the petite girl with him. _Arceus, this woman can grip!_

"Kyaa!" Kotone yelled as she felt her feet of the ground. Cyndaquil fell from her head and clung on her shoulder for safety. Unwarily, she hugged Silver's arm – not letting it go. Silver was getting pissed.

"Woman! Let go let go let go!" He swished his arm even faster – trying to detach himself from the clinging girl.

"Wahhh!" Kotone yelled even louder. She was getting dizzy from the flailing. "Not…until…you apologizeee!" Her body was swaying up and down like a doll.

Silver growled. With his free hand, he held Kotone and tried to pull her away from his arm. "I'll say this one more time – **no**!" He was losing his patience again. The loud feud attracted the attention of most of the monks and pokemon. Silver cursed the day he met Kotone. "Let…me…go!" He waved his arm with all his power and luckily, Kotone released the grip and was thrown on the other side of the wall.

"Ow!" She shouted – holding her head.

Silver rubbed his numb arm. "You pesky little nuisance!" Before the woman plunges herself at him and grips him again, he released his Gastly. "Gastly! Get me out of here now! He ordered sternly. With a nod, Gastly swirled himself around Silver and before Kotone could open her eyes, they disappear out of the tower.

"Ow…" Kotone groaned. The impact made her dizzy. Cyndaquil stood on his trainers lap – concerned placed on his face.

_That bastard redhead is gonna get it!_ Cyndaquil growled.

After a few minutes of regaining her consciousness, Kotone stood up. She frowned and blushed slightly when she realized what she's had done. She had reacted out of instinct. Still, the boy had no right to act rudely to and elder or her. Kotone sighed. She looked down at her anxious Cyndaquil.

"Come one buddy, let's challenege the Grand Monk and then we can battle Falkner!"

Cyndaquil barked happily – oblivious that her trainer was still disturbed by the red-headed boy.

* * *

><p>"Stupid…annoying…brat…pest…idiot…" Silver mumbled as soon as he got out of the tower. He didn't expect the girl to <strong>literally <strong>cling on him when he left. _Who does she think she is? Does she know what personal space means! No shame!_ Silver kept cursing until he finally reached the Pokemon Center.

While waiting for his pokemon to be healed, Silver placed a seat on one of the benches. His head was still picturing the annoying brat. Silver grunted. Obviously, the woman wasn't afraid of him – which was a big mistake.

Impatiently, he tapped his fingers on the table. He wanted to leave the town as soon as possible – not wanting to bump to Kotone again.

"Shameless idiot…" he muttered. He shook his head when the image of Kotone smiling appeared in his mind.

Luckily, Nurse Joy called him – his pokemon were healed.

Without a word, Silver took his pokeballs and moved to the door. But his movements were halted when he saw a strange poster on the billboard. Curiously, Silver went to the billboard and looked at the poster.

It was a wanted poster.

And it showed a sketch of a boy with red hair.

Silver gulped. He read the words below the picture.

_Warning, this boy is under the lookout. He stole a Totodile from a professor in New Bark Town. Keep a sharp eye and call if you spotted him. The suspect's name is Slyvia._

Silver gulped. The sketch may not look like him at all but the red hair was definitely a bad giveaway. _Crap. That bitch sell me out! I'm doom. I have to hide. I have to run. I have to _–

_Slyvia?_

_Wait…what?_ Silver gawked at the name is the poster. _They are looking for a guy…name Slyvia!_

Silver just stared at the poster for a good five minutes. No doubt that the suspect they were looking for is him. _But since did my name become fuckin' Slyvia!_

Silver cursed under his breath. Obviously, this was all the girl's bidding. Although, deep inside his heart, he was quite glad that she didn't ratted him out completely (and he doesn't even know why). But seeing the fake name she'd gave him made him clenched his fist in anger.

"That woman is going to get it…" he growled.


	3. Chapter 3

It was s warm sunny day at Azalea Town. Silver moved his feet to the Pokemon Center. His eyes caught many heart-warming and loving scenes of trainers and a bunch of Slowpokes. Silver scoffed. _Weaklings._

As soon as he reached the center and gave Nurse Joy his pokeballs, Silver found a quiet, secluded place to sit. The last thing he wanted was annoying company. The redhead crossed his arms against his chest and wore an intimidating look. He grinned as his posture made most of the people in the center avoid him.

A few minutes later, Nurse Joy called the redhead. His pokemon were up and jumping. Without saying thanks, he took his pokemon and went out.

"I'm so glad Team Rocket is gone and the Slowpokes are save now."

His feet went to an abrupt halt. Silver turned his head to his left. Two girls were sitting at the corner talking to each other.

"Yeah. I can't believe they're back. I mean, they disbanded three years ago." The first girl spoke.

"I thought so too," the second one sighed. "But looks like they have some unfinished business. Oh well, I'm just thankful a trainer came at the right time and stopped them."

Silver gripped the doorknob tightly. _They're…They're back? But how? Those dumb ass organization is suppose to be dead! And a trainer stopped them? Who the fuck is it? Damn it! _Silver clenched his teeth. He flung open the door and ran outside – only to find a certain pigtailed girl strolling along. For the first time in his life, he felt slightly relieved and ran towards her.

* * *

><p>"You!"<p>

Kotone turned around at the loud shouting; her eyes caught Silver running towards her. She sighed quietly. Her Quilava growled beside Kotone – resent was getting bigger and thicker for the redhead.

Silver finally stopped in front of Kotone. He bent and held his knees – catching up some air after all the running. Kotone held her hips and stared at Silver in confusion.

A few minutes later, he stood up straight and faced Kotone. The girl was awed by his height. She had to look up to see his face.

Silver frowned as the girl stare at him. Her brown eyes piercing innocently in his silver's – it made his stomach felt queasy. And he didn't like it.

He grunted as looked away. "I heard Team Rocket was back."

Kotone tilted her head slightly. "Yeah, what's in it to you?"

He smirked at the girl's tone. She sounded…taunting. Silver grunted. "I'm just checking, you twerp. I also heard some dude trainer destroyed them. And since you look like some chatty busybody, I guess you know who did it." His gaze still didn't meet hers.

Kotone seemed offended by his words. "I am not a busybody! And I'm certainly not a dude…" she muttered.

Silver looked at Kotone – his eyebrow raised his confusion. "What do you mean?"

Kotone sighed. "I defeated Team Rocket, you idiot."

Silver widen his eyes – he does not like to be called 'idiot'. "I am not an idiot you little –" _Wait…what?_

His eyes grew bigger. He couldn't believe what he just heard. "**You**, defeated that dumb organization?"

Kotone nodded – her arms crossed against her chest. Quilava scoffed arrogantly – proud that he'd beaten a bunch of bad guys. Silver gawked at Quilava and then back at his trainer. Silence filled between the two. His mind was trying to fit the fact that the small, weak girl in front of him had thwarted a dangerous group.

Kotone felt uncomfortable. Before she could say a word, Silver laughed so loud that it attracted spectators. Kotone scooched a few steps backward – worried that the redhead had gone mental.

Silver wiped a small tear of his face. "You're kidding right?" He looked at the stunned girl. She shook her head slightly. Silver couldn't believe it. _Oh come on! You gotta be kidding me! _He looked down at her Quilava, who was sticking his tongue out at him. Silver grunted in disgust.

He stroked his hair and sighed. His eyes were on hers. "Well, it figures. A weak person like you can take down a weak organization like that." Deep inside, he was quite impressed with her. But never in a million years will Silver admit to that out loud.

The female trainer clenched her fist. "I am **not** weak you jerk!"

Silver chuckled smugly. "Oh really?" He took a pokeball from his belt and release Gastly. "How about a battle to prove your statement?"

Kotone frowned and called her Quilava to come forth. Her fire starter growled menacingly at his ghost pokemon. The battle had started.

* * *

><p>"Marreeep!" Kotone's Mareep cheered happily as she took down Silver's last pokemon – Zubat.<p>

Silver called his fainted pokemon back in his ball. His clenched his pokeball tightly – frustrated.

"Yayy! That's my girl! Who's a cute fluffy? Who's a cute fluffy?" Kotone cooed sweetly to her giggling Mareep – aggravating the boy even more.

"Tch," he scoffed. "You just got lucky!"

Kotone looked up and grinned. "That's what you said the last time."

His fists were shaking madly. The girl was beginning to show her true colours – the intimidating kind. "Why you little – OOF!"

His words were muffled as a Farfetch'd hit his face. The bird pokemon flapped his wings frantically – messing up his red hair. Silver waved his arms in panic and ran around in circles. "Whaaa! Mmmfmf – get it off! Get. It…Off!"

Soon enough, the pokemon flew away and into Ilex Forest. His face was now filled with feathers and scratches and his hair was a complete mess. Silver heard a loud, crackling laughter. He looked in front of him – Kotone was on her bum laughing herself to death. And so did her Quilava.

Silver gritted his teeth. Never in his life had he been more humiliated. His body was shaking from embarrassment. "S-Stop laughing you little bi-" He was once again silence as a person bumped on him – causing both of them to fall.

"Gahh!" He felt a heavy weight on top of him. When Silver opened his eyes, he was flabbergasted to see a man's face inches away from him. "Oh My Arceus! Get…**off**!" He pushed the man away from him. He stand corrected – now he never felt both humiliated **and** scarred in his life. Silver growled. The man jumped up and apologized quickly before running into the Ilex Forest.

Silver was still lying on the ground. He was stunned as he felt everything around him was moving fast. The girl's laughter was getting louder and louder. Silver gritted his teeth – wishing that he could just die now.

Kotone held her stomach in pain – tears flowing in her cheeks. She couldn't bear her laughter anymore. "Oh My Arceus! That was sooo funny!" Her starter next to her guffawed even louder – satisfied at the entertainment he just saw.

Silver had had enough. He leapt back to his feet and glared deathly at Kotone.

Unfortunately, she was unaffected.

He clenched his fist. He hated seeing her laughing at his misfortune. But what's worse, he hated the uneasy feeling that took over him when he saw her laugh. Silver growled. His eyes and mind targeted the man and pokemon who dared humiliated him. Without a word, he ran into the Ilex Forest.

Kotone looked as Silver ran away. She could swear a faint blush appeared on his cheek before he left. Kotone calmed down and giggle. She slowly rose up; her Quilava was still chuckling in amusement.

Kotone smiled at her Quilava. "Come on, buddy. Let's go into the Ilex Forest."

With a satisfied nod, they both entered the forest.

* * *

><p>It may be daylight, but the trees in the Ilex Forest were so thick and big, Kotone couldn't tell if it's day or night. She was thankful she chose a fire pokemon. Thanks to Quilava's flames, she was able to see the road more clearly and at the same time, keeping her warm.<p>

"You little punk!"

Kotone froze. She knew that voice – the voice that began to stick permanently in her mind. Swiftly, she ran into the woods.

Only to find Silver strangling the man he bumped into.

Kotone sighed heavily. _He has anger management issues_.

Quickly, she paced towards Silver and held his shoulder. "Silver! Cut that out!"

The redhead growled. The girl had caught up to him. "Leave me alone! This is none of your business!" His hands were still clutching the poor boy's collar shirt.

"H-Help me…" Silver's victim trembled in fear.

Kotone suspired even heavier. She knew the boy was a hothead – which ironically matched the colour of his hair. She looked at her Quilava. "Honey, can you burn some senses into him?"

Quilava didn't need to be asked twice. He inhaled sharply and with one breath, a small gust of fire landed on Silver's bum – causing the boy to yell in pain.

"Ahhh! HOT HOT HOT!" He released the scared boy and ran around in circles again – fanning the fire out of his back. Quilava cackled even louder – his dream to inflict pain on the boy had finally come true.

Kotone giggled and looked at the frightened boy. "Hey, don't worry," she murmured softly. "That bastard won't hurt you."

Matt looked up. The girl had a soft, gentle look on her face – a complete opposite of the boy who was still yelling frantically. He gulped. "Aww man…I'm so dead…"

Kotone smiled sweetly. "No, you're not. He's not gonna hurt you anymore. Not while I'm here."

But Matt just shook his head in terror. "No…I-It's not that. The Farfetch'd. I was supposed to bring them to the forest to get some wood. But they disobeyed me and ran off." He hugged his knees. "My master is going to kill me."

Kotone stared at Matt. Suddenly her mind clicked as she remembered a Farfetch'd flying swiftly into the forest after crashing on Silver – minutes before he crashed on Silver too.

She stared at the shaken boy – her heart felt sorry. "It's okay. How about this? I'll help you find those pokemon?"

Matt stared at Kotone is disbelief – tears in his eyes. "You…You want to help me?"

The trainer nodded happily. She froze as the boy jumped and hugged her tightly. "Thank you thank you thank you!" he cried.

Kotone giggle and pulled him away. "Leave it to me." She winked. Kotone looked at her cheery Quilava and the still yelling Silver. She sneered and held up another laugh – he looked cute when he was in pain.

Finally, as if he can think rationally, Silver called his Croconaw out. "Croconaw!" he shouted and turned his back towards him "Take this stupid burning fire out!"

His water starter gawked at him in shock. _How the hell did he get burned on the butt?_

"Croconaw!"

The water pokemon nodded quickly and with one huge breath, he released a strong shot of water – successfully putting the fire out.

And sending his trainer flying to a tree branch.

Silver groaned. Now he was wet and his butt burns. He looked down, Kotone was laughing her ass off again as she feel on the floor with her starter. Silver growled menacingly. "You…little…" he hissed and jumped down. His feet landed perfectly on the ground. Kotone couldn't help stare at his landing in amazement.

"Ha ha ha! Ohh, the pain." She held her stomach. Today was a fun day for her. Her laughter turned into giggles as she saw Silver stomping away angrily. "Hey, wait up!" She rose up and chased Silver – clinging to his sleeve again.

"Oh no. Not again!" He quickly swatted his arm free and took a few steps away from her. Kotone smiled.

"You're gonna help me find those Farfetch'ds." She said in a soft, innocent voice that made Silver shudder slightly. _Damn._

"And why would I wanna do that?" he hissed. But oblivious Kotone was being oblivious and just smiled.

"Because you scared the poor boy to death and he's going to be killed by his boss if we don't find those pokemon."

Silver laughed conceitedly and glared at Kotone. "For you information, **he** knocked **me**! And I don't have time for weaklings like you!" He turned around and walked away. Kotone gritted her teeth. Her mind was contemplating whether to let Quilava set his butt on fire again or not.

Before she made her choice, Matt shouted, "If you help me! I'll give you two a very useful HM!"

That halted Silver's legs. He faced the scared boy with an interested look. "What do you mean?"

Matt twiddled his fingers nervously. "My…My master also happens to be the Cut Master. And Ilex Forest is filled with thick trees that you can barely get through. B-But with the Hm01 move, Cut, your pokemon can cut your way to the next exit…"

Silver rubbed his chin and stare at his Croconaw. True, the forest was extremely thick. Even with his Gastly who can evaporate his molecules – enabling him to go to solid stuff, it will only be a matter of time before his pokemon loses all its energy.

Kotone stared eagerly at Silver. She knew the boy loves anything that can make him stronger. Finally, Silver sighed. "Fine. I'll find those stupid chickens. But only because I'm getting that HM!"

Matt nodded slowly. Kotone clapped her hands happily. Jerk or not, Silver helping her find the missing Farfetch'ds will help save time. With a loud grunt, he shoved Kotone away and looked for the pokemon.

It had been an hour since the search party started. Silver was starting to lose his cool. If he didn't find those Farfetch'd, he will knock down all the tress around him.

Kotone skipped behind him – her eyes moving everywhere, searching for the lost pokemon. She looked behind her. Quilava and Croconaw were laughing together as they talked. Kotone giggled. Silver may be her rival and Quilava may spite the redhead, but her starter knew Croconaw ever since they were both Cyndaquil and Totodile. So eventhough it was the fire starter's enemy, if they aren't in battle, they were naturally best friends.

"Ahh! Where are those damn chickens?" Silver yelled impatiently. Kotone was taken aback as his loud tone.

"They're bird pokemon…" she muttered.

Silver huffed angrily. "Whatever!"

Suddenly, their eyes caught a rustling sound. All four creatures turned their heads – only to find the two Farfetch'ds cuddling each other.

"Aww!" Kotone chirped happily. "They're in love!"

Silver huffed in repulse. The scene made him nauseatic. "You! Dumb chickens!" he shouted – surprising the two Farfetch'ds. Before Silver could catch them, they flew away in different directions.

"Ahhh!" Silver yelled furiously. _So. Damn. Close!_

Kotone sighed heavily. They were so close but Silver just had to shout like hell. She moved slowly towards the shaking redhead.

"Come on, we can split up. Croconaw and Quilava can go east to get the other one while you and I go west."

Silver snapped his head back and stared at Kotone as if she was talking nonsense. "Why do I want to go with **you**?" he hissed.

Kotone held her hips and frowned. "Well, one, it's obvious you couldn't keep your cool and you need someone calm to help you find them. And two, our two pokemon and faster and stronger than us. So, giving chase to the other one is easy and by the time they're done, they can help us with the next one if we're still struggling."

Silver growled silently. He glared at his starter and at hers. Croconaw flashed a pleading smile as he stood next to Quilava. The fact that his pokemon was showing emotion made his stomach curled up. He stared at Kotone. Her eyes were shining under the shimmering light of the forest. Now his heart was acting unevenly. Silver cursed under his breath. _Shit. Stop acting stupid, Silver!_

Finally, he turned his back and went to the west side. Kotone smiled. She knew that was his way of saying yes to her suggestion. She faced the two starters. "Okay you guys. When you successfully captured the Farfetch'd, hurry back here and help us alright?"

The two pokemon nodded and swiftly moved to the east side. With a bright smile, she chased Silver and followed closely behind him.

Silver shoved his hands in his pockets. He cussed under his breath as the pokemon was nowhere to be found. "Where the fuck is that chicken…?"

"Bird pokemon." Kotone cut his words.

Silver huffed angrily and yelled at Kotone. "Whatever!"

He cursed some more as his heartbeat was beating faster than usual. The fact that he was alone in a dark forest with Kotone made him shudder. The girl was making him feel an unwanted feeling. When he looked at her brown eyes, he felt his skin tingle. Silver shook it away. _The last thing I want it some stupid hormones_.

His thoughts about her disappeared as they saw the Farfetch'd sitting quietly on a bush. Kotone smiled happily. "Ah, the Farfetch'd –"

"You're dead now, chicken!" Silver shouted unwarily – waking the scared Farfetch'd and it flew away. Silver stomped and yelled angrily again. "Stupid chicken!"

Kotone facepalmed at the boy's attitude. _Not again._ "It's a bird poke-"

"WHATEVER!" he yelled and gave chase to Farfetch'd.

After a few chases and curses (mostly by Silver), they finally trapped Farfetch'd between them. Kotone scurried slowly to the bird pokemon's left side as Silver tiptoed to his right.

With one loud roar, Silver jumped and plunged towards the pokemon. "I got you now, you chicken!"

A loud thud was heard, Silver smiled smugly – proud that he had finally caught the bird pokemon.

"Uhh…Silver…"

He quickly opened his eyes – utter shock was written all over his face. Under him wasn't Farfetch'd, but Kotone! He had caught Kotone and now they were on the ground!

Kotone froze on the ground. Silver was on top of her and his face were mere inches from hers. Her lips trembled nervously. He was as shocked as she is. Both the teenagers froze in complete silence in their awkward position.

His eyes caught her shaking lips and he felt his skin tingled even more. Silver gritted his teeth inside his mouth. His body was responding in ways it shouldn't. And Kotone was being very close to him – making his mind go crazy with indecent thoughts.

But they were saved when the teenage trainers heard a cackle. Kotone and Silver looked up. The Farfetch'd was laughing loudly at their awkward moment. The laughter snapped Silver back to reality and he jumped off Kotone – completely traumatized at what just happened.

Kotone was still lying down – frozen in shock. Slowly, she sat up and took as many deep breaths as possible. The bird pokemon was still guffawing – irritating Silver to the max.

But the laughter soon disappeared as Farfetch'd felt a huge gush of water hit him on the back – knocking him down off the tree. Before he could stand on his feet and fly away, a small firewall surrounded him, preventing him from escaping.

Kotone and Silver stared at it in awe. Their eyes were fixed on their starters. Quilava and Croconaw showed a silly sneer as the other Farfectch'd was captured, tied up and being pulled by the water starter.

Kotone smiled proudly. "You guys are awesome!"

The two best friends huffed out a proud roar. Silver frowned. He picked the Farfetch'd off his Croconaw and moved away. "Get the last one and let's get out of here…" he grumbled – his eyes avoiding Kotone completely.

"T-Thank you!" Matt thanked the two trainers and walked out of the forest with the pokemon. Each of them received a small, golden CD – a HM01.

Kotone smiled. She looked at Quilava. "Guess who's learning a new move?" she cooed at her starter. Quilava yelped happily.

Silver kept an annoyed face and walked away with his Croconaw. The more he faced Kotone – the more his body felt a weird sensation. The redhead growled. Croconaw waved goodbye and followed behind him.

Kotone sighed. _Looks like our uncanny teamwork is over now_. She looked at the CD – her thoughts flew back at the intimate incident she had with Silver. Kotone blushed madly and bit her lower lip. She shook her head. _Don't you dare go there, Kotone!_

Quilava just stared at his trainer in confusion. He sighed quietly. _Humans._


	4. Chapter 4

"Hmm, a Magmar would be perfect for my team," he mused. Silver looked around the Burned Tower. The place was a complete wreck. Rubbles were everywhere. The floor was shaking and creaking. There were even some wild pokemon making the place their home.

Silver moved slowly as he walked inside the tower. His heart began to race as the creaking sound was getting louder. _Man, this whole place is about to break apart!_

Suddenly, he heard laughter – one was a guy's voice and the other was a girl's. Silver froze. He knew that girl's giggle anywhere. Quickly, he ran towards the sound and hid behind a statue. Silver gritted his teeth. He was right – it was Kotone.

And she was laughing with a guy.

Kotone was laughing happily in front of the man. Silver recognized him – it was Ecruteak City's gym leader, Morty. And they were talking to each other. Whatever Morty was saying to her, Kotone was giggling as she playfully pushed him.

And the sight alone made Silver gritted his teeth – hard.

_Wait…what?_ Silver snapped back into reality. _Why the hell do I care? She's just some weak pest. So what if they're flirting? _He shook his hard as fast as he can. Silver chuckled vilely to himself. _Stupid iridescent thoughts._

Silver almost moved away from his hiding spot to continue his search when suddenly, "Oh Morty, you are so sweet."

That completely enraged Silver. Without thinking, he punched a dusty-looking statue – breaking the bones in his fist. "Fuck!" the red head yelled in pain. _Oh my Arceus! What is this statue made of? Metal bricks!_

The agonizing yell took Kotone by surprised. _I know that voice._ She looked behind Morty and saw a jumping redhead. Kotone gasped. Morty raised his eyebrow in confusion. "What's wrong Kotone?"

Kotone looked up at the leader. "Ah, nothing. Say, Morty, I think I wanna look around in here for awhile. You know, to prepare my battle for you." She winked.

Morty laughed. The girl wasn't just cute, but a cheerful and an ecstatic fellow. He patted Kotone's huge hat before walking away. "I'll be waiting, you cute little being."

Kotone smiled. As soon as Morty was out of her sight, she dashed towards the groaning Silver. "Hey Silver."

Silver jumped and turned around – Kotone was standing right in front of him with her Quilava. She was flashing a bright, white smile – a smile that made his heartbeat move in a speedy rhythm. He growled quietly. With a loud grunt, he stood valiantly – completely ignoring the swollen pain on his fist.

"What do you want?" he asked sourly.

Kotone giggled. She was getting used to his nasty attitude. "I just arrived here a few minutes ago. I wanted to battle the gym leader but he was at this tower. So, I decided to stop by. I didn't expect to see you though."

Silver scoffed arrogantly.

"But I am kinda happy to see you again."

Silver didn't expect that to come out of her mouth. He looked at the girl in shock. But soon regained his ego and led out a huge 'Hah!'.

Kotone frowned. _Egoistic jerk._ "What are you doing here?"

Silver smirked. "I'm finding the legendary pokemon to put in team. That way, I can easily wipe out all the pathetic trainers that get in my way." He stared at Kotone. "And that also means you."

The female trainer's frown got bigger. "I am **not** weak! How many times do I have to remind you in that big stupid head of yours?" she hissed.

Silver rolled his eyes and reached for his pokeball. In seconds, Gastly popped out and stood between the trainers. "You're just some runt who got lucky. But sooner or later, that luck will run out," he spat the words out like venom.

Kotone clenched her fist in anger. She looked at her Quilava. "Kick his ass."

Her starter nodded tenaciously and roared at his pokemon – the battle had started.

* * *

><p>Magnemite crashed and fainted on Silver's feet. He lost the battle again. But what he couldn't believe is that in front of him was a huge, wicked-looking Arbok. <em>Since when did she has an Arbok!<em>

Kotone smirked. Her Arbok purred on her head. His trainer smiled and petted him. "Good boy." She returned her Arbok and sneered at Silver. "So…am I still lucky?" she asked sarcastically.

Silver gritted his teeth. He glared at Kotone. He was mad at himself – at his pokemon. No matter how many times he tried, he can't defeat her. And it intimidated Silver to the bone. "Shut up you pest."

Kotone smiled innocently. Sometimes she felt sorry for him. Then again, the way he battled was quite harsh. Kotone could see the tired expression in his pokemon everytime they battle. Yet, it was as if Silver doesn't care. She sighed. Slowly, Kotone moved her feet to the disappointed boy.

"Hey, you okay?"

Silver clenched his fist as he heard Kotone's soft voice. His heart began to beat faster – and it wasn't because of the battle. He glared at Kotone.

"Get out of my way," he hissed and shoved Kotone away. Suddenly, he felt a sharp sting on his fist. It was the impact from the punch before. Silver gritted his teeth, bearing the pain he felt.

Kotone looked at her rival. His forehead was furrowing. His lips were pursed. She wanted to ask what's wrong – until her eyes caught red blood oozing out of his fist.

"Oh my Arceus!" she gasped; her hands holding his fist. "Silver, you're bleeding!"

The redhead pulled his hand away from her, only to regret it sooner as the pain stabbed him again. He hid his hand behind his back. "No I'm not."

Kotone buried her eyebrows – annoyed. She closed the distance between them and reached for his hand. "Give me your hand, Silver." Silver could feel her body against his. He growled silently. _This woman seriously lacks personal space!_

"H-Hey! Back off!" Silver scowled. He moved backwards, trying to push the girl away. But Kotone – being the stubborn girl that she is – moved closer to Silver. Quilava just sighed heavily as he looked at his persistent trainer.

Silver cussed under his breath as he felt a wall was against his back. He was out of options to run. Kotone stood in front of him and slowly pulled his injured hand. Silver bit his lip – resisting the pain and the shock waves in his body.

She shook her head in concern. His fist was bleeding. Without a sound, Kotone rummaged in her satchel for some bandages. Silver just laid his back on the wall. He was thinking of running away – dashing through the exit door while he had the chance. But his eyes were glued to her serene face. His nose twitched as Silver can smell the sweet scent of berries and flowers off her.

And he didn't like the fact that it made Silver shudder in delight.

"Yayy! Found it!" Kotone yelled happily as she found her small first aid kit. But her joyous voice stopped when she realized her rival was staring at him. It made Kotone blush uncomfortably. "Lemme see that hand," she whispered.

Silver didn't budge. But later he gave in, seeing that the girl just wouldn't give up. Silver hissed silently as her soft hands touched his wound.

"Sorry…" Kotone muttered. Slowly, she dabbed a bit of iodine on his cut – causing Silver to yell in pain and pull his hand away.

"Are you trying to kill me, woman!" he scowled. His eye glared at the iodine that made his fist burn ten times more. "What the hell is that anyway?"

Kotone rolled her eyes. "It's called iodine. You know, to treat wounds?" She flicked the cotton bud that has a dash of chemical on it. "Now stop being a big baby and let me heal it." Without waiting for an answer, she pulled his hand to her again – ignoring his painful growl.

Silver frowned. Kotone was treating him with care – something he hated. He bit his lip as the iodine sipped in his wound. The redhead froze as he felt her soft hands touching his skin. Silver cussed quietly as his body was betraying him.

Kotone kept her gaze on his bleeding fist. Her heart was beating faster as she felt his warmth against her. She gulped. "What happened to your fist anyway?" she asked – distracting herself from her needs.

"None of your businesss…" he muttered. Silver remembered a few minutes ago where he punched the cold statue. His mind envisioned the incident where Kotone was laughing cheerfully in front on Morty. The way her hand playfully pushing the leader back as he made her laugh. Silver growled. His anger was building up again.

Kotone looked up – confused. He had a raging look. The female trainer sighed. "You don't need to go Gyarados on me. It's fine if you don't wanna say it," she mumbled sourly.

Silence filled the atmosphere. Finally, Kotone put a few cottons on his wound. She pulled out a red fabric off her satchel and carefully wrapped Silver's fist, holding the cotton in place. With a small, pretty bow, Kotone looked up and smiled. "There you go! All healed!"

Silver frowned. He looked at the red bow bestowing on his palm. "I look like a weak twerp."

Kotone stuck out her tongue. "No you don't! And don't you dare untie it before the wound is healed. Or so help me Quilava will burn your ass again." Silver chuckled silently as Kotone threatened him.

He felt his chest tighten as he looked at the bow, and then at her. Kotone was making him feel all weird inside. She made him feel…loved.

And it irked Silver to the bone.

"Out of my way!" he yelled and pushed Kotone away. The trainer almost fell if it wasn't for Quilava supporting her. She watched as Silver barged to the exit. A small sigh escaped her mouth.

_That boy will never lose his ego…_

* * *

><p>Silver scowled angrily during his journey to Olivine City. He ignored the stares and glares as he huffed out in rage. His heart was beating unevenly as he thought about his despicable rival.<p>

"Ahh!" Finally, Silver yelled and stopped at a nearby lake. He looked at his reflection. All he could see was hatred and anger.

And then, to make it worse, he could see his old man.

"Fuck!" Silver picked up a rock and harshly threw it into the water – removing the image he loathes so much. He massaged his temples. His plans to be the very best and strongest was disturbed thanks to a certain pigtailed woman.

The redhead felt like punching everything he saw. Suddenly, a red light flashed through his belt. Silver opened his eyes. Croconaw was out – a concerned look on his face.

"Croco?" His eyes were fixed on the red material wrapping on his trainer's palm.

Silver scowled. "Who told you to come out!"

His water starter nodded apologetically. He was worried for his trainer. "Cronaw…" he muttered. _I just wanted to make sure you're okay._

His trainer glared at his starter. "Stop being such a wuss! I don't need sympathy! I don't need love! And I certainly don't need some pathetic moron to whimper in front of me!" he yelled. Every word his trainer said was like a sharp dagger – stabbing into his heart. Croconaw felt his eyes getting wetter. But he fought it back from falling – not wanting his trainer to hurt him again the last time he'd showed tears.

Silver returned his pokemon back into his pokeball. He ignored his pokemon's sorrow and placed it at his belt angrily. "And I certainly don't need some weak feelings," he muttered acidly. His fist clenched tightly as the thought of the smiling Kotone danced around his mind.

His body was shaking – angry at his own unknown feelings. "I hate everyone!" Silver shouted into the skies.


	5. Chapter 5

Silver barged out angrily, exiting the Olivine City's gym. He grumbled sourly. _And just when I have the mood to crush somebody. Stupid weak pokemon! _He stomped furiously; his eyes were avoiding everyone around him. Before Silver could curse some more, he bumped into a person.

"Kyaa!" The girl almost fell on her back – only to be caught by Silver.

Silver focused his gaze on his bumping victim. He wanted to open his mouth and yell at her – to release his anger all on his stranger. But his mouth stayed rigid as he saw the woman in his arms.

It was Kotone.

_Oh great!_

Kotone held her forehead. She felt slightly dizzy due to her unfortunate impact. Slowly, she opened her eyes. Kotone couldn't believe who was gawking in front of her. "S-Silver?" she muttered unwarily.

Silver was still holding her in his arms. Reality snapped back at him and as soon as he realized their position, Silver quickly released his grip – causing Kotone to fall flat on her butt.

"Ow!" Kotone cried in pain. She glared at the Silver. "What was that for?"

Silver kept his mouth shut. He didn't know what to say. Heck, seeing the girl's eyes were making him uncomfortable. "Watch where you're going, punk," he muttered. His feet were about to move away – only to be halted by a giant fire breathing creature. "Wahh!" Silver yelled. His eyes gawked in shock as the pokemon growled fiercely at him.

_You little prick_, Typhlosion growled. Sometimes the way the redhead treated his trainer can really piss him off.

Silver took a few steps backwards. He shivered lightly – afraid that the fire pokemon will burn him into ashes.

Kotone stood up and patted her butt. She sighed as the trainer saw her angry Typhlosion threatening the redhead. Ever since Typhlosion evolved, he began to develop a hothead attitude. An attitude similar to another hothead she knew. "Typhlosion, come here. Don't scare the poor man."

Obediently, Typhlosion walked towards his trainer. His eyes glared at Silver – stabbing deep into his soul. Silver frowned. He faced Kotone with a low scowl. "I wasn't scared."

Kotone chuckled. "Sure, you weren't."

He clenched his fist angrily. But Kotone just smiled and ignored the man's rage. Her eyes focused on the city's gym, then back at Silver. "You challenged the gym?"

Silver scoffed. "I **wanted** to. But then the dumb doorman said that the leader went to the lighthouse to treat some weak pokemon. Heh, what a waste of time." He pierced his silver eyes at Kotone. "Weak pokemon are useless. And if they are useless, they should just die than being a burden to others."

A frown was flashed on the female trainer's face. Typhlosion growled scornfully at his words. But before he can plunge an attack, Kotone stood behind Typhlosion. As much of a jerk he is, she didn't want him to be turned into dust.

"Look, Silver. What you said just now was just plain cruel and despicable. Pokemon aren't weak or strong. They're all the same like us. And if a pokemon is sick, it is our job to attend to their aid." But Silver just stood there with his hands in his pockets – snickering like Kotone had just told a joke.

"Pathetic wimp," he muttered. Suddenly, his eyes focused on the red cloth that was still tied neatly on his palm. Silver faced Kotone. "Alright, if you **care** about pokemon so much, why don't you go to the lighthouse and see what's wrong? Besides, they are all the same," he said while waving his hands sarcastically. Kotone gripped her fist and barged through him, not meeting his gaze. Typhlosion snarled at Silver and followed behind his trainer.

Silver sighed acidly. _That woman is really getting on my nerves!_ His eyes focused on the red material again. He felt his chest slightly tighten as the thought of Kotone helping her swirled in his mind. Silver scowled. As much as it pains him to admit it, but thanks to the brunette, he can move his fist freely and the wound was almost gone. The redhead shook his head and walked around the city. "Stupid girl…"

* * *

><p>Kotone finally came out of the lighthouse. She groaned tiredly. <em>Oh my Arceus! Who knew they'd be so many stairs in the lighthouse!<em> She held her hips and panted faintly. _Well, that's my exercise for the whole year_.

She felt a small nudge of her shoulder. Kotone looked to her left – it was Typhlosion. Her starter looked at her in confusion. Kotone sighed. The pokemon had more energy than she'll ever have. Suddenly, her mind clicked to why she went out in the first place. _Get medicine at Cianwood for Amphy! Right!_

But her feet went to a halt as her eyes caught a glimpse of a man she knew. "Silver?" Kotone asked unwarily. Silver was facing the ocean – his thoughts wandered into pure wonderland. Her eyes wandered in shock. She had never seen the boy daydream. That was mostly her job. Slowly, Kotone paced her steps towards Silver. Her heartbeat began to race as she saw a rare expression on his face – a calming expression.

"Silver?" Her soft voice muttered slowly – breaking Silver's trance. He turned his head to his left – only to find a pair of brown eyes close to his face. "Wahh!" Silver jumped and moved his feet backwards. She was so close to him, it almost gave Silver heart attack.

"W-What the hell woman? Does the word 'personal space' mean anything to you!" he stammered. He felt a faint blush on his cheeks. Silver cursed under his breath as Kotone giggled.

"Sorry," she chirped happily. "It's just…you look so peaceful a few seconds ago. I thought you were someone else."

Silver frowned. He hated it when other people see him daydream. It made him feel weak. And the fact that Kotone just saw it made it ten times worst. He focused his gaze at the ocean – never meeting her eyes.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Kotone asked after a few minutes of solitude.

Silver didn't answer her. And it irritated Kotone.

Then, her mind clicked. She sneered naughtily at Silver. "Did you come here to see me?"

That caught his attention and glared at his rival. "Pfft, in your dreams, pigtails. There are trainers in this lighthouse. So I thought I might kick some ass." He chuckled arrogantly. "The battle was too easy though. Weaklings."

Kotone held her hips and glowered at Silver. "You're mean. They aren't weak. All of them are good challengers. And one more thing –"

**CHAKAOWW!**

"Kyaa!" Kotone jumped and held anything close to protect herself. She looked into the dark sky. Thunder and lightning were booming everywhere into the city – it was about to rain.

"G-Get…off…"

Kotone snapped back into reality when she heard a stutter. She looked forward – only to see Silver's face inches from hers again – and her clinging onto his neck. Her face blushed a deep crimson.

The minute he felt Kotone's touch and breath on his neck, his whole body shock with excitement. Silver gulped. His lips trembled in both fear and need. Kotone was staring at him in disbelief. Before any unneeded hormones kicked in, Silver pushed Kotone away. His heart was about to break out of his chest.

Kotone took a few steps backwards – embarrassed. Her face was red as ever. But her eyes stayed glued to Silver who was also as red as her – almost as red as his hair. "S-Sorry…" Kotone muttered faintly. Silver kept his trembling mouth shut. His body was shaking and it wasn't because of the cold weather.

Thunder was still crackling from the skies. _Can this get any worse_? Silver mumbled in his heart.

Unfortunately, it can. Heavy rain began to pour on the two trainers.

"Aww, no!" Kotone placed her hands on her head. She heard a low grumble and looked behind. Typhlosion was trying to find shelter from the rain – he hates getting wet. Kotone reached for his pokeball and returned him. "Sorry, boy," she whispered to her starter and placed the ball in her satchel.

Silver cursed silently in the heavy rain as the two teenagers ran for the pokemon center.

* * *

><p>"Aww man! I am soaking wet!" Kotone nagged when they reached the center. It was a full house that night. Silver rolled his eyes and focused his attention outside the window. The ocean was raging with waves due to the thunderstorm. Even the boat and fishing schedule had to be delayed because of the dangerous weather. Silver groaned. He knew he's not going anywhere as long as the storm was brewing.<p>

"I have to go to Cianwood City asap!"

Silver faced his attention to the brunette trainer. His eyes widen in shock as Kotone picked up her satchel and stood up. "Wait…what?"

Kotone sighed without looking at Silver. "The pokemon of the lighthouse is extremely sick. And the only cure is at the pharmacy in Cianwood City. I want to help, so I'm going there now." Without waiting for an answer, she began moving her way to the exit.

Unconsciously, Silver chased Kotone and held her arm.

"Are you crazy! It's raining Meowths and Growlithes out there!" The redhead shouted at the stunned girl. Kotone froze as she felt his grip and turned around. For the first time in her life, she could actually see a glint of concern in his eyes.

But knowing Silver, Kotone thought that it might be her imagination. "Let go." She tried to wriggle her way out of Silver's grasp. _Man, this dude is strong!_

Silver tighten his grip. He didn't know why he acted so sudden. But the thought of Kotone walking and surfing through the harsh and deadly weather made his heart stop. He slowly growled – cursing his confused self.

Kotone frowned. With her free hand, she held Typhlosion's pokeball – ready to release him if the redheaded did something stupid. "Look…" she muttered vilely. "I know you don't care about pokemon. Or humans. Or anyone for that matter, but there's a dying Ampharos at the lighthouse and I want to save her."

The words felt like venom to Silver's ears. If it was any random trainer, he'd already smack him/her right on the face. But since it was Kotone…he didn't know what to do. "Even if you go out there…it won't be sure if you've arrived at Cianwood all in one piece…" he stuttered rottenly.

The female trainer stared at her rival – more confused than ever. He sounded more and more worried. But as much as she hates to admit it, what they boy said was true. Even if she can cross the sea with her Poliwhirl, it can't be guaranteed that she will arrive to the next city safely. A huge crackling thunderstorm hit Kotone's earshot. Unwarily, she gripped Silver's arm – scared.

The redhead sighed heavily. He harshly shook Kotone off – although a slight part of him wanted her close. Silver scoffed and went to the center counter.

Kotone pulled a frown and followed suit. She sighed. Like it or not, helping Amphy will just have to wait. With arms crossed, Kotone stood in front of the counter. "Two rooms please," she asked politely to Nurse Joy – causing Silver next to her, shudder. He scowled and looked away.

Kotone just stared at her rival in nuisance. _What's his problem now?_

"I'm sorry but there's only one room left. The storm is brewing horribly so many people are staying in tonight."

Both the trainers gawked at the nurse in disbelief. Their mouths were opened like two retarded Magikarps.

"B-But…" Kotone stammered. "Isn't there any rooms left? Anything?"

Nurse Joy shook her head. "I'm sorry. Even the guest section is filling up." She flailed the room key in front of them. Kotone sighed heavily while Silver growled. Nurse Joy just stared at the odd couple in confusion.

_Great. I don't wanna be stuck in a room with Silver. _Kotone looked at the window. _But I don't wanna go out too. It's raining so heavily and I hate the sound of thunder…_

The awkward moment got worse when Nurse Joy said, "I'm sure you two cute couples wouldn't mind sharing the room for the night."

Silver felt like banging his head hard on the wall. Embarrassed, he quickly turned his back and walked away.

Kotone was flushed herself. But she immediately gripped Silver's wrist – preventing him from escaping. "Where are you going?"

"I'm sleeping outside," he answered without looking at her.

Kotone frowned. "Oh no you won't! You talked me into this and you're staying in a room too!" She felt her feet being dragged as Silver kept moving. _Okay, he really __**is**__ strong!_

"Come on, Silver! Like you said, it's raining Meowths and Growlithes. And it's dangerous! I don't know why you're suddenly worried about me back there –"

"I am not worried!" Silver scowled. He was still in motion.

Before his hands could touch the doorknob, Kotone yelled, "If you're sleeping in the damn rain, then Arceus so help me I will swim by myself to Cianwood tonight!"

That halted his actions. People in the center were now focusing their attention to the bizarre couple. Silver sighed heavily. If they've met for the first time, Silver would think that she was kidding. But after all the weird incidents they've been through and knowing Kotone's crazy dedication, he'd doubt it.

Without a word, he turned around and strode to the counter – dragging the clinging Kotone along. "One key please…" he muttered sourly. With a sweet smile, Nurse Joy handed him the key. Silver took the key and walked to the elevator – Kotone still hanging on his sleeve.

Nurse Joy giggled silently as the young couple disappeared out of her sight. "What a cute couple." Her smile stayed in place as she heard the redhead yelling, "Good Arceus woman, let me go now!"

* * *

><p>When they finally found their room, Kotone plunged herself to the bed. "Ahhh! There's a bed! Oh my Arceus, I have never lain on something soft like this in my entire life since I started my journey!" she yelled happily – ignoring the man that was gawking at her on the front door. Silver facepalmed. <em>Pesky woman.<em>

His eyes scanned the room. There was a desk, a long mirror, a red couch on the other side of the room and a toilet across the bed. Suddenly, his mind clicked. _Wait…there's only one bed?_

"Oh, damn!" Unconsciously, he snapped – catching Kotone's attention.

"What?"

The redhead stared at the confused trainer. "What are you, dumb? Look at where you're sitting."

With a frown, she said, "It's called a bed, Silver. We use it to sleep."

"Yeah, but there's only **one** bed, you dumbass."

That brought Kotone back to reality. She looked around. Silver was right – there was only one master bed. "Oh," was all she could muster.

A few awkward silences later, Silver sighed. "I'll sleep on the couch. It looks more comfortable anyway," he mumbled faintly. Kotone's cheeks began to shade a fade colour of red as Silver moved his feet to the sofa. _What Silver did was actually…thoughtful._

"Ah!" Kotone jumped of the bed, which startled Silver. "I'm going to the toilet first!" Before Silver could open his mouth, the female trainer barged into the bathroom. His eyes gawked at the bathroom door. Silver shut his eyes and massaged his temples. _Stupid…weird…woman…_

Thankfully, Silver didn't need the bathroom much. Heck, he hates getting a shower. During his journey, he'll just find a lake or a public bathroom to wash himself off now and then. He opened his jacket and hanged it on the sofa. His ears caught the sound of the loud thunder. Silver looked outside the window. Chances of the weather calming down sooner or later were very thin. The redhead sighed. "It's gonna be a long night…" he mumbled.

His ears caught the bathroom door creaking. Silver looked up – only to see a petite brunette in a red shirt and black shorts. Her hair was free from her pigtails – showing a beautiful flowing brown hair touching her shoulders. No pigtails. No overalls. No stupid fluffy hat. Kotone actually looked mature for her age.

Silver gulped. _I take it back. It's gonna be a __**very**__ long night._

Kotone stared at Silver – oblivious by the boy's thoughts. "You gonna use the bathroom?"

Silver shook his head fast. He gazed his attention away from her. Unfortunately, Kotone could see a faint colour on his cheeks. She moved her feet towards Silver and placed her palm on his forehead. "You okay? You're all red."

The redhead froze at her touch. But he quickly regained his senses and swatted her hand away. "Don't touch me, pest."

His rude tone aggravated Kotone's patience. But due to her tired body, she stuck out her tongue and skipped to bed. Silver frowned. Her cheery personality was pissing him off. With a scowl, Silver lay his body on the sofa and shut his eyes – wishing that he actually is dreaming right now.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAKAUWWW!<strong>

The loud boom woke Silver up. He quickly sat up. His hand held his chest – shocked by the loud noise. Silver glanced at his Pokegear. It was 2 in the morning. And it was still raining like crazy. Silver grumbled and went back to sleep – only to be interrupted by a scared whimper.

Silver sat up again and turned his back. His eyes saw a shaken brunette hugging her knees and wrapping herself with the bed sheets. Although it was dark, Silver could see her eyes sparkle under the dark moonlight.

Kotone was crying.

As if his body was acting on his own, Silver stood up and slowly walked towards Kotone. He froze on the edge of the bed. His mouth stutteresd as his head tried to function some words. The girl was shaking and sobbing quietly.

With one deep, slow breath, Silver opened his mouth. "Ko…Kotone?"

Kotone looked up. Unwarily, she jumped off the bed and hugged Silver. The redhead froze in complete dumbstricken shock.

"Silver! I'm scared!" she cried loudly. Another thunder flashed outside the window, causing Kotone to tighten her grip. She hid her face on his neck. Silver could feel wet hot tears on his skin – causing his own skin to tingle uncontrollably. Silver gritted his teeth – trying to calm both her and himself down.

Silver led out a huge breath and pulled the frightened girl away from him. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Silver tried to control his voice – masking the nervous emotions he was feeling.

Kotone sat on the bed and twiddled her fingers. _What am I suppose to tell him? That I'm afraid of a little thunder? Oh that's great, Kotone. Then he'll have some more excuses to say that you're we-_

**KACHAUUWW!**

"Wahh!" Kotone cried again and gripped Silver. He felt like his soul had flown away – leaving a dead body behind for torture.

After a few minutes of pushing her away and calming down, both the teenagers sat on the bed. Silver hang his head low while Kotone was biting her hair nervously.

"You must think I'm weak…" Kotone muttered sadly between bites.

Silver looked up. He chuckled silently as the girl kept chewing her own hair. _It's kinda…cute_..._Wait, what?_ Realizing what he'd just thought, Silver quickly shook it away and stared at her. "Heh, my rival is afraid of a little thunderstorm. I feel so proud," he said sarcastically – hoping to find Kotone snapping back at him or pushing him away or even smack him on the head.

But Kotone just sat there in a quiet sorrow.

Silver sighed vilely. He was getting uncomfortable. It's bad enough he's all alone in a room with Kotone. But the cold weather and dark skies are really tempting him. Silver scoffed angrily and stood up. "I'm going back to sle-"

Before he could even move, Kotone gripped his wrist.

Silver looked down – wanting to scowl at the girl. But he remained silent as he saw the tears in her eyes. His heart began to beat faster every waking minute. _Damn it! What the fuck is wrong with you! Just swat your hands away and get out, Silver!_

Silver gritted his teeth. He wanted to yell – to tell the girl to lay her hands off just like he usually does. But something deep inside him told him to shut up.

Kotone bit her lip. She was still gripping his wrist. Her hands were still shaking from the cold and fear. Slowly, Kotone faced the ground and whispered, "Can you…sleep with me tonight…"

Silver felt like he had been shot on the head.

Shakingly, he wriggled his hand free and stared at Kotone as if she was a Mew. "WHAT?"

Kotone clutched the bed sheets tightly. She was beginning to regret the words she just said. "I…It's not like…that…I…I'm scared. Yes…I'm scared of thunder…and…lightning…I need…I need someone…to hold me…Telling me it's…its okay…" she stammered the words nervously. Her voice was so faint that Silver could barely hear it all.

The two froze. Only sounds of water pouring on the roof were heard. Kotone fought back the tears that were about to fall down. She regretted everything she'd just said_. It's Silver for crying out loud! Congrats Kotone! Now you're gonna be the biggest laughing stock of your life!_ Kotone swiftly laid her body and hid under the covers – hiding her humiliating face from the worst rival she could ever have.

_My life is over…_

Her thoughts went blank as she felt the covers being lifted off her. Kotone didn't turn her back. She didn't want to face the snickering Silver. Kotone shut her eyes and closed her ears with her hands – afraid of the next thunder booming…

Suddenly, she felt a light pressure on the bed next to her. Before Kotone could shift her position, she felt a pair of warm hands pulling her into a tight hug. Kotone froze. Silver was hugging her.

"S-Silv…"

"Just…" Silver stammered shakingly. She could feel the warm breath on her head. "Go to sleep…Your constant chattering will eventually disturb my sleep anyways…"

Her whole face was blushing madly. Kotone could feel the heat in her cheeks. Her hands were removed from her ears and were placed on her chest. Kotone could barely move since Silver was also locking both her arms. She felt his warm chest against her back. Slowly, Kotone flashed a small smile. "Thank you…Silver…" And after a few minutes, she finally fell asleep – feeling safe.

Silver sighed heavily under his breath. He has no idea why he'd suddenly embraced Kotone. Why he'd suddenly feel sorry for her when he saw fear in her eyes. Why he'd suddenly agreed to sleep next to Kotone – his most hatred rival – just so she can feel safe. Silver gritted his teeth. All his life, he never cared about other people. To him, love was pointless. But when he saw Kotone – the way she looked – all sorrow and scared tonight. Silver could feel his heart go ballistic.

And now she was in his arms, sleeping soundly. Silver could feel the warmth of her body. The smell of her berry-scented hair. The sound of her soothing snores. The softness of her skin.

It drove Silver crazy.

_Damn it…_ he stuttered vilely – his eyes were awake the whole night.


	6. Chapter 6

Feraligatr fainted in front of Silver. The battle had ended and Silver had lost. He clenched his fist tightly, ignoring the nails digging in his palm. His eyes glared at the caped man and his Dragonite.

Lance sighed quietly. The redhead had put up quite a fight. But the way he treated his pokemon were downright barbaric and harsh. He faced the young trainer. "I have to say, that was quite a battle. But the way you commanded your pokemon – there wasn't a hint of love in it."

Silver gritted his teeth. "Don't you dare judge me..."

But the dragon master wasn't a slight shaken by his voice. "All I'm saying is that you don't care and love your pokemon enough. Actually, you don't seem to care and love them at all. And that's disappointing. All pokemon should be loved."

Silver had had enough of his rambling and marched towards the man – only to be blocked by his Dragonite. The dragon pokemon growled – signalling Silver to step back. Forcefully, the redhead scooched backwards. His eyes stabbing Lance.

Lance stared at Silver with a sympathizing look. _Stubborn fellow_. Before he could say anything else, his Pokegear rang. Lance answered his call and talked on the other line. Leaving Silver standing like a fool filled with rage.

The boy kept glaring at the dragon master. He had almost reached Mahogany Town when suddenly he saw an intimidating looking trainer trained with a Dragonite. For the first time in his life, Silver felt all fired up to defeat the trainer. _Finally, he looks like a worthy challenge_. But as soon as the battle started, Silver knew he counted his Pidgeys before they hatch. The trainer's Dragonite wiped out all his pokemon in one blow.

Silver clenched his fist. He stood quietly as Lance was talking on the other line. _I am __**not**__ moving from this spot until I win!_

At least that's what he thought, until he heard Lance said, "So you're confirmed Team Rocket did this to the Magikarps near Mahogany Town?"

Silver froze. _Team Rocket._ The name was like poison sipping into his heart. The boy clenched his teeth even harder. _Those bastards…They really are back._ He felt his whole body was like a time bomb – ready to explode any minute. Completely forgetting his instant rematch with Lance, Silver called Feraligatr back into his pokeball and rushed off to the next city.

After Lance hung up his Pokegear, he looked around – his eyes finding the stubborn redhead. He was gone. Lance sighed quietly and swiftly climbed on Dragonite. "Come on boy, to the Lake of Rage."

His loyal dragon nodded and with one loud roar, he flew up into the skies.

* * *

><p>Kotone tiptoed quietly in the Rocket Hideout. Ampharos stayed near her trainer. Her eyes moved around cautiously on the lookout for more grunts. Kotone sighed. The minute she'd reached Mahogany Town, she ran to the gym – only to be guarded by a weird looking man, saying that the gym is closed for today. So out of boredom, she went to the Lake of Rage.<p>

And much to her surprise, she saw a giant red raging Gyarados.

It was raining heavily at the lake and the Gyarados was demolishing everything in sight. To protect the people and the lake, Kotone fought the atrocious pokemon and finally, with a happy smile, she caught it.

And just when she thought it was over, the minute she got on land, a mysterious caped man came to her and asked her about the incident. Kotone just shrugged – thinking that it was just a natural occurrence. But as soon as the man said it was Team Rocket's bidding, she thought otherwise.

"You're helping me defeat the menacing organization, okay?"

After a few minutes of understanding the situation, Kotone nodded. A few hours passed by, and she was now in the Rocket Hideout in a small Mahogany shop.

Kotone kept her head down. Her eyes focused on finding the boss's room and avoiding more grunts. The grunts' pokemon may be weaker than hers, but she knew it won't be long until her pokemon were out of energy.

Her eyes caught a huge metallic sliding door. Kotone smiled.

_Finally! The damn boss's door! _She sneered. _You're toast you pr-_

Her thoughts went blank as she felt someone clamped her mouth shut and pulled her backwards.

"Mmhmm!" was all she could muster. She felt her body being lifted and placed on the strangler's shoulder. Kotone wiggled roughly for freedom. Her eyes stared at her Ampharos – who was staring at her in confusion. _W-What the…? Ampharos, don't just stand there! Help!_ Kotone panicked. Her light pokemon did nothing but follow them while she's in captivity.

Finally, they stopped at a farthest side of the building. The mysterious predator threw Kotone on the ground. Kotone groaned in pain and glared at the rude attacker. Her mind was filled with curses and attack plans for him.

But all that was nothing when she saw who it was. "Silver?"

Silver scratched the back of his head in distress. When he knew Team Rocket was messing up in Mahogany Town, he's rushed to the scene of the crime.

He didn't expect to find the annoying trainer, however.

"What are you doing here?" he asked bitterly. The last thing he wanted was a distraction.

Kotone stood up and fixed her hat. "Oh, you know, I thought there was shoe sale here. So I, like, thought I'd totally drop by …" She held her hips and glared at Silver. "I'm trying to stop Team Rocket! What do you think I'm doing!"

Silver smirked as she tried to intimidate him.

Kotone crossed her arms. "What are you smirking at, jerkface?"

He raised an eyebrow cunningly. "Jerkface. Wow. Nice one. Where did you learn it? At the Weak Dumbass Convention?"

Kotone clenched her fist. She didn't have time for this. She didn't know why Silver was here. But his problems can be dealt later. "Move," she hissed as Kotone tried to push him away. Silver didn't even budge. The close position they were in reminded Kotone on the incident at Olivine. A faint blush appeared on her cheeks – causing her to silently growl. She didn't even know what came over her that night. But when she woke up the next morning, she found herself alone in the room. Silver had left.

She pursed her lips shakingly. _Kotone, this is __**not**__ the time for that! _Kotone focused her eyes on her Ampharos. "Ampharos! Thundershock!"

Silver widen his eyes in horror. "Wait…wha-"

His body went completely numb as Ampharos hurled a jolt of electricity at his body. Kotone took the opportunity to move as far away from him.

Silver lay on the ground – twitching from the aftershock. Kotone smirked and hugged her Ampharos. "Good girl."

Ampharos purred happily. Silver leapt back on his feet and glared at Kotone. "What was that for?"

Kotone stuck out her tongue. "I told you to move away. But you didn't. So that's what you get for being stubborn. Besides, what are you doing here?"

Silver patted his shoulders. "I'm stopping Team Rocket, you idiot. What does it look like?" His answer caught Kotone off guard. "You wanna stop Team Rocket?" she asked dumbfoundedly.

Silver glared at his enemy. He was slightly disappointed at her tone of question. "Yes. Don't sound so surprise, woman."

A few silent minutes passed by. Finally, the teenager shrugged and walked to the metallic door. Knowing Silver, their argument could last for days. Silver growled quietly and followed behind. Soon, Kotone opened the door with the slide key she'd found. Team Rocket's business of havoc is over. Her eyes focused on a shady looking man wearing a black hat.

Silver pushed Kotone away. He froze in horror as he saw the one person he wished he will never meet again.

_It…It can't be…_

"You!" Kotone pointed her finger at the shady man – oblivious at the terror stricken boy next to her. "You're under arrest and I'm gonna whip your ass for what you did to those poor Magikarps!"

The man snickered and stood up. His eyes pierced both the teenagers. "Muhahaha, we've been waiting for you. So, you're Kotone?" He strode closer to them.

Ampharos crouched between them, protecting her trainer. Her lips remained shut as the enemy chuckled vilely. "Do you not know who I am, child? It is me, Giovanni. The majestic Giovanni himself!" The man laughed maniacally.

Silver clenched his fist. His body began shaking in anger and resent. His mind pictured the bitter incident that happened three years ago. The day where he'd lost everything. The day he'd became vile. The day he'd swore he will live without. The more he thought about it, the angrier he was. "You bastard!" Silver snapped loudly.

Kotone was startled by his tone and looked at Silver. He looked nastier and tenser than before. "Silver, what's wr-"

"You fucktard! Stop disguising to be that bastard! Show your true self!" he roared.

Kotone widen her eyes in shock. "Silver, what are you talking abo-" Her words were cut short when the fake Giovanni laughed.

"That boy has keen eyes." He sighed. "And I've worked so hard to mimic him." Before Kotone could get some answer, the man ripped his skin off his neck. _Oh my Arceus! What the hell is he doing to his face!_ She felt like vomiting. Kotone looked at her Ampharos – the pokemon felt like losing her lunch too.

Finally, the mask came off. Petrel smirked. "I am Petrel, a Team Rocket Executive! You must be trying to sneak into the radio-transmitter room. Well, that's not going to happen. You and your little boyfriend are not going anywhere!" He took a pokeball and released a Koffing.

Kotone growled. She wanted to fix his statement, but judging by Silver's wrathful expression, she knew he wasn't paying attention. She faced her gaze on her enemy. "Come on Ampharos! Show him what we've got!"

Ampharos yelled while bright sparks jolted out of her body. _You're going down, ugly!_

* * *

><p>The battle had ended. Petrel had lost. The executive frowned at his lost and glanced at the two trainers. During their battle, Petrel couldn't help but trying to remember the redhead's face. <em>He seems familiar.<em> "Since disbanding Team Rocket three years ago, our Giovanni has been missing. But we're certain he's been waiting for the right time for our revival." He cackled madly. "Losing to you won't change the fact that you are unable to get in the radio-transmitter room! You need my voice to unlock it!" The executive released his Weezing and before anyone could say a word, a huge smokescreen covered the entire room.

Kotone coughed and released her Arbok. "Arbok! Suck in all this smoke!"

The cobra pokemon nodded and with one huge inhale, all the smoke disappeared.

And so did the enemy.

"Damn…" Kotone muttered. She was so close. Her eyes looked around the room. There was only a small Murkrow and a shaking Silver. Kotone remembered his hateful tone when he yelled at Petrel. He looked more foul and spiteful than ever that for once, Kotone felt scared. Slowly, she strode towards him. "Silver…"

Silver looked up. His eyes saw nothing but the old man's face. _But we're certain he's been waiting for the right time for our revival_. Petrel's words hummed in his head like a poisonous melody. He scowled angrily. "AHH!" Silver yelled as he punched a wall – causing Kotone to take a few steps backwards – afraid.

Arbok wrapped his trainer carefully and growled at Silver, protecting Kotone.

Kotone petted her Arbok. "It's okay boy." She stared worriedly at the angry redhead. "Silver…what happened back there?"

Silver kept his mouth shut. His body was still shaking and his fist was once again bleeding. But all of that was nothing compared to the everlasting pain in his heart. He thought of his despicable old man. Then, he thought of his pokemon – how he treated them – how the hurt them when they lost. His eyes were on the ground. "That Lance…" he snarled as he suddenly remembered the dragon master. "He said I didn't care and love my pokemon enough…"

Kotone rode on her Arbok and commanded her pokemon to walk closer to Silver. His words were barely a whisper. "Silver…"

His eyes pierced sharply at Kotone – causing her to shiver. Silver gritted his teeth. Again, he saw the serene calm in her brown eyes. Her voice was soft and soothing that it actually calmed himself a little. Silver snarled and shut his eyes with his fist. His emotions were getting in his way again.

Suddenly, he felt a pair of soft hands holding his fists and pulling them away. Silver looked straight. Kotone was smiling softly at him. Arbok stood very closely behind her – just in case the redhead tried to do something rash on his trainer.

Silver growled. He wanted to pull his hands away but Kotone tighten her grip. "Silv…"

He shuddered. That was the first time she'd ever gave him a nickname. And oddly, it didn't bother him.

Kotone brushed his fist, her finger wiping the red liquid away. "Heh," she giggled. "Is hurting yourself a habit now?" Her brown eyes beamed at his silvers. The redhead looked away. Her touch was sending small sparks in his body. Silver gritted his teeth and pulled his hand away.

"Silv-"

"I will handle that damn organization **alone**. I don't need your help. I don't need **anybody's** help." He glared at Kotone – his eyes filled with rage and demise. "I will destroy them one way or another," he snarled. Without waiting for a response, Silver stood up and marched away.

Kotone frowned as her rival left. She had no idea why he'd wanted to stop the evil organization. Heck, she had no idea why he'd cared in the first place. The girl was dumbfounded.

_Silver…_

* * *

><p>Silver ran as fast as he can into the outskirts of Mahogany Town. He shook his head many times as he ran farther and farther into the forest.<p>

_One must acknowledge one's defeat before he can move on…_

Silver gritted his teeth. The words were swarming in his head.

_Putting together the potential of many is how you produce a huge power…_

He clenched his fist. Silver shut his eyes as tight as he can – removing the wicked thought that danced in his mind.

_But you shall witness one day the revival of me and my Team Rocket!_

_But we're certain he's been waiting for the right time for our revival_.

"NO!" With one loud roar, Silver jabbed a tree with his wounded fist – deepening the cut. His body was shaken in pain and rage but Silver ignored everything and punched the tree over and over again. His past was flashing before his eyes. "No no NO!"

Suddenly, two bright lights flashed on his belt – revealing Feraligatr and Sneasel. Without haste, Feraligatr held his trainer's waist and pulled him away from the tree.

"Feraghh!" _Master, stop!_

Sneasel pushed his trainer away. Silver struggled from his pokemon's grasp. "All of you let me go! Release me, you idiot!" he shouted. But Feraligatr secured his hug. He had enough of seeing his trainer hurting himself.

"Snea!" _That is it!_ Sneasel released an icy-cold beam on his trainer's feet – freezing him into place.

"What the hell Sneasel! Release me!" Silver tried to move his feet. But the ice was frozen solid. He couldn't even budge. His eyes glared at his two pokemon. "What the fuck is wrong with you two?"

The two pokemon sighed quietly. Feraligatr stared at his trainer in concern. He knew Silver will eventually smack them if he was free from his frozen chains. But rude master or not, he still loves Silver and he didn't want him to get hurt.

Silver wriggled harshly. His hands punched the icy rock, hoping to crack it open. Unfortunately, not a single crack was shown and to make matters worse, the freezing chill stabbed his bleeding cut – biting the deep wound. Silver gritted his teeth. He felt his eyes getting wetter.

"ARGHHH!" he yelled as loud as he can. Finally, Silver lay on his bum – hurt and indignant.

"Stupid…Stupid…" he muttered. He shut his eyes with his palm. Silver saw his smiling mother – smiling at him sweetly every morning when he woke up. He saw the laughing pokemon around him – playing with him everytime he went out. He saw his parents – hugging each other and showing signs of forever love.

But Silver knew that was all a lie. His mind soon saw his mother – flashing a weak smile on her deathbed. He saw his father – neglecting him when he craved love. He saw the incident three years ago – his only blood and flesh abandoning him when the old man lost to a mere child. Silver cringed. The day where he knew love was meaningless and pointless.

But his heart began to doubt otherwise when Kotone flashed in his mind. The female trainer smiled innocently at him when he insulted her. He could hear Kotone's giggle even when he wasn't joking. And then, he remembered that night where he was Kotone's warm blanket. He protected her and he doesn't even know why. Silver can still imagine her sweet scent and her touch that made his skin prickled.

Silver growled. _W-What the hell…is wrong with me…?_

"Ralighh…"

Silver opened his eyes. Both his pokemon were still standing in front of him. Both held a worried look. Silver frowned. He never understood his pokemon. He hits them. He mocks them. He tortures them when they lost. Yet, they were still loyal to him.

_Actually, you don't seem to care and love them at all._

Silver snarled at the dragon master's comment. _I don't need love. I don't need care! I don't need anybody!_ He cringed as he felt a sharp pain. Silver looked at his palm – the cut was getting worse.

"Snea snea…" Silver looked up. Sneasel held a red fabric that he knew so well. He remembered the first time Kotone treated him at the Burned Tower. It was the first time he ever felt pampered ever since his mother died. The boy gritted his teeth as tight as he can. Silver pinched the bridge of his nose – fighting back the tears. _Damn it…_

He felt his hand being pulled away. Silver opened his eyes in shock when the sharp claw pokemon covered his wound with the material. Sneasel wrapped in carefully and tied it into a pretty bow. "Sneasel!" The pokemon yelled happily at his craftsmanship. _Yayy! All better!_

Silver stared at his pokemon in disbelief. His own pokemon had just helped him. And he had done worst to them. The redhead hung his head down. _Oh dear Arceus, what the hell is wrong with me…_

Feraligatr and Sneasel stood quietly in front of their trainer. They smiled when Silver finally said, "I'm fine…Come on guys…Let's…get out of here…"


	7. Chapter 7

Kotone sighed in utter relief when she finally succeeded her way into the Radio Tower. She fixed her black hat and uniform. Her eyes surveyed around the building – nothing but a guarding grunt and a scared employee.

"W-Welcome back t-to the tower…There are no dis-disturbance…so do not fear…" cowered the lady. Her hands were shaking behind the counter that Kotone felt sorry. But due to cover her disguise, she scoffed and walked towards the grunt.

The grunt eyed Kotone as she came closer. A small smirk was bestowed on his face. _Well hello, cutie!_ He flashed a flirtatious smile at the newcomer. "I'm guessing you're the new recruit. I'm Jake. It's an extreme pleasure to have such a young, attractive lady to join the team." Jake shook Kotone's hand – firmly. The female trainer was quite uncomfortable at his tight grasp.

"Nice to meet you too…" she muttered while trying to pull herself away from him. _Jerk! Let me go!_

Before Jake could make a move on her, he heard a menacing growl. Jake looked up. Behind his new recruit was huge, malicious flaming creature. In a flash, Jake pulled his hand away and stared at Typhlosion in horror. "W-What is that?"

Kotone grinned and crossed her arms. "**He** is my pokemon, Typhlosion. Do anything stupid and he will turn you into ashes." Typhlosion snarled – flashing his sharp fangs at the grunt. The starter smirked devilishly when Jake froze at the sight of him. He loves seeing his victims cower in fear.

Jake gulped and a growled silently. _This woman has some seriously badass pokemon!_ He looked at the smirking grunt. _Great, another person that's gonna get a promotion fast_. Jake slowly sighed and grinned at Kotone. "I have to say, I'm impressed. Well, you can start your shift at the top floor. Executive Archer might have some work for you." He moved away, giving Kotone access to the stairs. The disguised trainer smiled arrogantly and moved her feet.

Only to froze in horror when she recognized a voice.

"Team Rocket! Enough is enough! You guys are causing enough shit and it's pissing me off!" Silver barged into the tower and pushed Kotone away – unaware that it was her. The redhead pulled Jake's shirt collar. "I'm warning you. Stop now or you're all dead Magikarps…" he growled ferociously – his eyes gleamed with rage.

Jake shook in fear and stared at the newcomer. "Y-You! New girl! S-Stop him!" he stammered the words slowly. Silver cocked his head to the new grunt. He was stunned to death. Unwarily, he pushed Jake away and bolted to the suspicious girl.

Kotone hid her face with her black hat. _Crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap!_

Silver couldn't believe his eyes. _No…it couldn't be!_ The female grunt had brown hair and is in pigtails. Kotone tried to run away but her rival quickly gripped her wrist. _Y-You're not…_

Jake – mistaking their tensed moment as Silver's fear, yelled, "That's right! Show him who's boss with your Typhlosion!"

Both the teenagers froze when they heard his words. Kotone cursed a thousand curses (and made up new ones) in her head – her cover was blown. While Silver felt like his whole world had just fallen apart. The male grunt's words stabbed Silver in the ears. He looked behind – a growling Typhlosion was focusing his gaze on him – threatening him to release his beloved trainer. The sight slapped Silver back into reality. He gawked his eyes at the hidden grunt. "Ko…KOTONE!"

Kotone growled angrily. _Oh damn it!_

She felt her hand being pulled closer. Kotone kept her head down but soon her chin was forcefully being held up – straight into Silver's glaring eyes. His body shook ferociously as he saw the person in front of him. He was right – it is Kotone.

"Kotone…" he muttered shakingly – angry.

But Kotone didn't give in. She kept a poker face and glared at Silver. "Let me go," she snarled. The grunt was still in front of them – confused. This means she still has a shot in infiltrating the tower. With one huge breath of courage, she focused her gaze on her raging rival. "I don't know you and I'm sure as hell don't know who this 'Kotone' girl is."

Her voice was like venom to Silver's ears – burning every inch of his skin to the bone. Silver growled and inched his face closer to hers. Kotone gulped quietly. "What the fuck are you doing…" he snarled – baring his white teeth like a violent Mightyena. Silver locked her shoulders, preventing her from moving at all. Kotone pursed her lips – now she was afraid. First rule she learnt ever since she'd met Silver : Never make Silver mad.

Jake scratched his head in confusion. The two were still tensed up but instead of seeing fear in the redhead, he saw fear in his newcomer. "Hey, let go of our comrade!' he shouted as Jake slowly moved closer to the two.

_Comrade. Comrade. Comrade._

Silver had had enough. With one free hand, he released his Feraligatr. "Feraligatr! Get rid of that bastard!" he scowled without averting his gaze to the shaken brunette. As his water starter launched an attack at Jake, Silver carried Kotone and placed her body on his shoulder – leaving the female trainer speechless.

"Sil-Silver! Let me go!" She yelled as she tried to wriggle herself free. It was no use. Unwarily, Silver smirked. _Oh, __**now**__ you know me. _Kotone frantically searched for her Typhlosion – who was both attacking Feraligatr and trying to get to her. "Ty Ty! Help!"

Silver quickly moved his feet and entered inside a janitor's closet. He closed and locked the door and threw Kotone on the wall.

"Ow!" Kotone yelped. Before she could regain her senses and move, Kotone felt both her hands being pinned above her head. Her body was pressed against the wall. Panic, she opened her eyes – Silver was glaring very closely to her.

And their body was very close for any human being.

His throat growled silently as his eyes fixed on hers. The minute he saw Kotone in that hideous uniform, Silver couldn't think straight. The way Kotone glared at him when he faced her, Silver could feel his heart violently being ripped into tiny shreds. The thought of Kotone being a part of an organization he **despised**, he felt like killing himself.

He focused his gaze on her uniform. The blooding R symbol on her outfit burned his eyes. Silver clenched his teeth firmly. His grip on her hands tightening as well. He could feel and hear her nervous breath. Unconsciously, an uncertain want trickled in his body – making him losing his sanity.

Kotone heartbeat began to race hysterically. She began to panic. "Silv-"

"You think you're strong?" Silver muttered sternly. He looked up and pierced Kotone's eyes like a predator aiming for its prey. "You think you're all that once you're in this **despicable** uniform – once you're in that **fucked up** organization!" He yelled like a mad man. Her lips trembled in fright – speechless.

Silver chuckled acidly as he face the ground. "You're strong enough even without that dumbass group," he whispered vilely. Before Kotone could say anything, he snapped up. "So remove this hideous outfit!"

And just like that, he ripped Kotone's uniform off – revealing a red, fire-pattern bra. Kotone was shocked to the max. Silver was stripping her!

Silver was out of his mind. His rage and hormones was blinding him. His eyes widen at her garment – causing his heart and skin to shock him in many ways. Her scent drove Silver insane. He pushed Kotone on the wall and glared at her. "Off. That. Uniform. Now." He growled.

Kotone gulped. The heat in her face was burning up like steam. _Okay, this dude __**is**__ crazy_! Quick thinking, her knee jabbed Silver crotch – causing Silver to yell in pain and released his grip. He fell on his knees.

Kotone took the shredded uniform and covered her chest. "I am **not** a Rocket grunt, you idiot! I was just disguising myself to get in the tower!" she shouted. Silver looked up in disbelief. It was as if reality had snapped back into him. His mouth opened in shock.

_W-What happened?_ Silver could see Kotone topless. His mind soon flashed what he just did. Silver stared at Kotone – cheeks flared red. "Oh cra-"

His words went to a halt as the door behind him was burned into dust – revealing a very, **very** angry Typhlosion. The fire starter's eyes gawked in utter shock when he saw his trainer was shirtless. His eyes pierced at the redhead – angrier and infuriated than ever.

_You…little…BASTARD_! "Typhaaaarghh!" Typhlosion roared maleficently and grabbed Silver's jacket with his fangs – throwing him far away out of the janitor's closet. Silver banged on the wall – hard.

"Ahh!" he yelled in pain. The hard concrete smacked his body like a ragged doll. His ears caught a vicious growl. Silver opened his right eye – and then both in stricken fear as Typhlosion stood in front of him on his hind legs – his mouth opened; revealing a crimson, burning flame. Typhlosion was about to burn his whole body alive.

Silver was numb in horror. He wanted to call his Feraligatr but he couldn't let the words out. _Oh Arceus, I'm gonna die!_

"Typhlosion!"

Both the fire starter and redhead looked at the direction of the voice. Kotone was still wrapping herself in the closet. "We have no time! Come here and protect me while I get dressed!"

Much to Silver's luck, her pokemon halted his fiery action and turned around. Typhlosion growled ferociously at Silver and went inside the closet. He leaned against the wall – pain stabbing him in the back by the impact. Slowly, Silver stood up. "Ow..." he growled silently.

Feraligatr walked towards his trainer. He whimpered in concern. Silver glared at his starter and looked around the building. The annoying grunt was gone. But that wasn't the problem now.

**INTRUDER ALERT. INTRUDER ALERT.**

_Well damn_. Silver scowled at the alarm. His eyes clicked as soon as Kotone walked out of the closet door. She was back in her normal outfit. Kotone frowned at Silver – her blush never leaving her cheeks.

Typhlosion stood closely behind her – his resent at the redheaded trainer was now thicker than blood. Both the trainers froze. Both blushed at the embarrassing incident.

"You know," Kotone hissed – her eyes avoiding him. "This should be an easy mission if someone didn't blow my cover for me!"

Silver averted his gazes away from her – his fist clenched tightly. He wanted to apologize but his ego was preventing him from doing such. "W-well…you can beat them even without that uniform!" he stammered.

Kotone raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Did you just…compliment me?"

He clenched his fist tighter. His mind was flashing every single image from the janitor's closet. His face was red as his hair. "Just…don't lose!" And before Kotone could open her mouth, he ran away.

Kotone bit her lip and scoffed annoyingly. She could still feel his touch against her skin – and it flushed Kotone even more. She shook her head harshly. "That…perverted…bastard…" she muttered scornfully. Her eyes focused on her huge beast. "Come on boy, let's destroy Team Rocket!"

Typhlosion roared tenaciously and both of them ran upstairs – anticipating for a fight. Kotone couldn't stop grumbling as her mind kept reminding her of the indecent memory.

_He is seriously crossing the line!_

* * *

><p>Silver ran as fast as he can – shaking away the humiliating memory. Never in his life would he consider doing that sort of stunt to anybody – especially to his rival.<p>

His eyes saw the red fabric softly covering Kotone's chest. He remembered his fingers brushing roughly on her soft skin. Kotone's feared expression suddenly ignited Silver's lust like crazy. "DAMN IT!" he shouted madly. Silver fell on his knees and messed up his red hair – trying to remove the indecent images away.

"Feraghh…"

Silver looked up. Feraligatr was staring at him. The redhead growled and focused on the ground. Everything around him was disturbing his life. But nothing affects him more than the pigtailed girl herself.

_W-What…_ He gritted his teeth. _What is happening to me…_ His heartbeat was beating like a race car engine. Silver shut his eyes – only to see a smiling, flirtatious Kotone. He quickly snapped his eyes opened – flabbergasted.

Ever since he met that woman, his life was turned upside down. Everything he wanted wasn't according to plan. Silver dug the soil with his nails. His eyes averted its attention to the red, wrapping material on his hand. Silver growled at his trickling body. He was mad at himself. He was mad at her. He was mad at everything.

But it still didn't stop the fact that his body was reacting unevenly.

_Stupid…Stupid…Stupid!_ He jumped up and glared at Feraligatr. "Let's…Let's find Kotone!" he stammered. Silver scowled as he felt a pleasuring tingle in his skin when he said her name for the first time.


	8. Chapter 8

Kotone laid her body on Typhlosion – tired and frustrated. The mazes in the underground were confusing and huge. The female trainer growled. _I need to save the Radio Tower one way or another_. Kotone stood up and pressed the blue switch on the wall – opening the blue doors.

"Come on, boy. We are not giving up!"

Typhlosion roared valiantly and followed behind. Kotone looked around the building. It had been 30 minutes since she got lost thanks to the colourful, puzzling doors. She bit her lips. If she pressed the red switches, the red doors will open. But it'll also close the blue doors as a result. And the same thing happens when she presses the blue ones.

"Ahh!" Kotone yelled. She was going out of her mind.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the 'new recruit'."

Kotone quickly turned around. A small frowned was flashed when she saw who it was – Jake. The grunt crossed his arms. A Weezing floated behind him. Kotone eyed her Typhlosion – signalling her starter to prepare for battle. Typhlosion nodded and crouched between the trainers. A low growl was heard.

Jake grinned. "You know, I gotta be honest. I was quite disappointed to find out that you were just an undercover. If you were a real grunt, you'll make a fine addition to the team."

Kotone scoffed and glared sharply at the grunt. "As if, I am not and never will involve into some stupid group." She pointed her finger at Weezing. "Typhlosion! Lava Plume!"

Typhlosion roared mightily and blew an inferno of scarlet flames at Weezing.

The Rocket grunt smirked at his opponent. "Weezing! Sludge!" The poison gas pokemon hurled a black, purple sludge – hitting the Typhlosion's lava – creating an explosion. The impact threw Kotone off balance and against a wall.

"Ow!" She cursed under her breath and rubbed her back. Kotone heard her Typhlosion's worried growl. "Don't worry about me buddy. I'm fine. Lava Plume, again!"

Before Typhlosion could launch another attack, a huge cloud of smoke surrounded the area. Both Kotone and her pokemon couldn't see a thing. _Damn it!_ Kotone covered her mouth and nose. Without proper aim, Typhlosion can't attack. To make matters worse, the smoke was getting thicker. The petite trainer coughed out the excess fume. "Typhlosion!" she croaked.

Kotone flinched when she felt someone grasping her wrist – pushing her against the wall. Her eyes wide in terror and shock as Jake grinned in front of her. Their faces were inches apart. "You know," he murmured slyly. "If you were a part of Rocket, I'll be the most delighted one. You're cute…" He moved his hand to her brown hair, his fingers twirling around her locks, his thumb petting her lips. "Heck, you look very tempting…I feel like biting you…"

Kotone gulped and snarled silently. She wanted to call out for Typhlosion, but the jackass's hand was sealing her mouth. And the thick fog was still covering the room. Jake sneered. He had her just where he wanted her. And he wanted her badly.

The teenage trainer closed her eyes tightly. Her mind flashed the incident with Silver a few hours ago. She saw his raging eyes, his intense face when she was in the Rocket outfit. She remembered how he ripped her uniform like a piece of paper. How Silver acted like a wild animal when he saw her in her lingerie. How he pinned her harshly in anger and unknown lust. Just like Jake was pinning her now.

But the difference now was, for the first time in her life, Kotone was completely scared for what was coming for her. She felt her eyes getting wet. "Damn…" she breathed.

Jake grinned. His victim was paralyzed in aghast. And it made him crave her even more. "You're mine…" He moved his face closer to hers – itching to shut the distance between them.

Kotone clenched her teeth. A low, threatening growl escaped from her lips. "Silver…" was all she could say.

Suddenly, the Rocket grunt was thrown far away from her. "AHHH!" Jake yelled as a sharp pain hit him on the shoulder and his body crash landed on a steel door. The grunt sat helplessly, he held his dismantled shoulder – red blood oozing everywhere.

"Don't…you…dare…touch…her…"

Jake heard a low snarl. He looked up – paralyzed to see the smokescreen Weezing made had disappeared – revealing a very angry redhead.

Silver tighten his fist as hard as he can. The minute he saw Kotone being abusely close to the man, he had gone mad. He had never felt any more infuriated in his life when he saw Jake touching Kotone. The sight of his foul hands dancing on her face – Silver felt murderous for the first time in his 15 years of living. His silver eyes pierced sharply on the grunt. He had crossed the line; the grunt had made it **very** personal. Silver gripped the grunt's shirt collar and pulled him up to his face. "You little…prick! **KEEP YOUR FUCKING HANDS OF HER**!" Silver snapped.

Jake stammered – terrified. The redhead's silver gaze was eating his soul. His eyes wandered to find his Weezing, calling for help. But all that was nothing when he saw his pokemon fainted in front of a smirking Haunter. Jake gulped. He wanted to move away but the deep ache on his shoulder limited his actions.

Silver threw the young man across the room, earning another painful yelp from Jake. He faced his Feraligatr. "Kill him."

Feraligatr nodded and with one swift movement, he plunged towards Jake and laid a deep Crunch and Ice Fang attack on his body. The grunt shrieked in agony.

Kotone could only widen her eyes in shock. A man was literally being torn to shreds right in front of her eyes! She focused her attention to the raging redhead. "Silver…Stop!" Kotone ran towards Silver and held his shoulders. She could only see burning hatred in his eyes.

And it made Kotone shudder in fear.

"Silver! Stop stop stop!" Kotone shook the boy vigorously. She cringed as the sound of the man's suffering cry filled her eardrums. Kotone shut her ears. "Silver! Enough!" The brunette averted her gaze at her awed Typhlosion. "Typhlosion! Stop Feraligatr before it's too late!"

The fire starter nodded and rushed towards Feraligatr. He gripped the water pokemon's arms – trying to pull him away. _Dude! Enough! You're tearing that human into pieces!_

Feraligatr growled heavily. _Master told me to kill him! Besides, this human assaulted your human, remember! And master doesn't approve it one bit!_ Feraligatr struggled through Typhlosion's tight grasp. The two giant creatures were now in each other's throats.

Kotone could feel Silver's body shaking violently. She looked up; shudder in aghast. The sight of a killer and the sound of flesh being ripped apart were scaring the hell out of her. "Silver!" Kotone slapped Silver's cheek – waking him from his enraged mental breakdown.

Silver eyes widen in astonishment. He held his cheek and stare blankly at Kotone. Her brown eyes were darker than usual – a scared colour. He focused his gaze on the two fighting beasts. His mouth gaped in utter horror at the red, impaired body next to them.

"Silver…"

He looked down. Kotone was holding his arms. Her eyes wet in frightened tears. "Enough…I'm fine…" she whimpered weakly.

The silver-eyed boy was trying to suck in everything in front of him. He was stunned. The last thing he remembered was seeing the grunt pinning Kotone. He gritted his teeth.

"Silv…"

His body felt wobbly. Her soft voice saying his name was enough to make Silver led out a small, quiet moan. Silver looked at the ground – facing his soiled, red shoes. He could feel her nervous breath swaying on his hair.

Kotone looked at her rival in concern. He was no longer enraged. But she was still worried. "Silv…" Her hand caressed his cheek – flinching Silver at her touch. "You okay…?" Kotone whispered softly.

Silver gritted his teeth. He clenched his blood red fist. "Feraligatr!" he yelled – eyes away from hers. "Let's get out of here!"

"Wait, what?" Silver swatted his arms free and flee. His Feraligatr removed his sharp grip from Typhlosion and chased after his trainer.

Leaving Kotone stunned with a thousand words.

A few minutes passed by since his departure. Kotone stood there – clueless at what just happened. She felt a small nudge on her shoulder. Kotone looked aside, her Typhlosion was staring at her – telling her to move on and finish the mission. His trainer slightly cringed at the sight of small dots of blood on his face. Slowly and shakingly, Kotone wiped it away.

The brunette looked around. Thanks to the intense fight, all the doors were destroyed and wide open – giving Kotone the way to find the Director. She took a long, heavy breath and gazed at her beloved starter. "Come on, let's find the Director."

Typhlosion nodded and they both ran to the elevator. But Kotone froze in horror when she heard a squishy noise. She looked down – a small puddle of blood was staining her shoes. Kotone gulped. Unwarily, her eyes focused on the bloody figure that was lying on the floor. She felt herself losing out of reality. Her thoughts flew back into what the redhead had just done.

Typhlosion quickly stood up and held his trainer. _Kotone…No no no. Don't faint…_ The starter whimpered in worry.

Kotone took a few more deep breaths and massaged her forehead. _Silver is not the murderous type. He may steal some stuff but he definitely won't kill out of impulse._ She remembered how the grunt was about to grope her – or more scary, rape her. If Silver didn't come at the right time, she would have been a goner.

Kotone shivered at that thought. Carefully, she stood up straight and averted her gaze away from the horrifying body. Like it or not, they were still the bad guys with bad intentions and her mission wasn't over.

"Come on Ty Ty. Let's destroy Team Rocket."

Typhlosion nodded with a mighty roar.

* * *

><p>Silver covered his face with his palms – growling angrily as every passing memory flashed in his eyes. He saw his smiling mother. He saw his neglecting father. He saw his old man's dead eyes when he looked at him. He saw his ignorant gaze before he left him alone. He saw Jake stroking Kotone like she was a toy. He saw Kotone's frightful expression – her eyes glistened in terror to see what he had done.<p>

He saw the dismantled body lying on the floor – lifeless and red.

Silver clenched his fist – pulling his red strands of hair. "What…the…fuck…" he growled. He stared at his Feraligatr. The water pokemon was swimming blissfully on a lake at Route 33. A few hours had passed since the horrifying incident and Silver didn't know what to do. Unconsciously, his eyes caught a glimpse of a faint scar on his pokemon's right eye.

_You don't seem to care and love them at all._

He felt his chest tighten. Silver gritted his teeth at the dragon master's words. He cringed as he reminisced the day he laid his hand on the water pokemon's cheek – bruising his eye. All because he lost in a battle against his only rival. He cursed at his starter – calling him names and mocking him. But Totodile did nothing to defend himself. He didn't fight back. The small creature just stood there quietly, sad that he disappointed his trainer. Silver could remember the tear flowing on the pokemon's scarred cheek.

It made Silver froze in total regret.

No matter what he did to Feraligatr – to his other pokemon, no matter how rude he was to them, they stayed loyal. Even Sneasel who was apparently the most stubborn of the team obeyed him. Eventhough the sharp claw pokemon himself received multiple mocks from his trainer, he ignored it and treated Silver with love and care.

Silver chuckled acidly at himself. _I'm a fool. An idiot._ He kept remembering Kotone's feared expression – making it a permanent picture in his head as a bitter reminder. _Now she hates me. She will never be near me ever again. I'm a jerk. A villain. I'm a murderous wrench. That scene alone is enough for her to leave me alone forever. _Silver felt his heart getting tighter in discomfort. _But why the hell do I feel like I care…?_

His thoughts halted as he heard footsteps. Silver hid his face with his knees. Whoever the uninvited visitor was, he wasn't feeling very welcoming.

"There you are…"

His head snapped up – eyes widen in shock to see Kotone smiling in front of him. Silver was taken aback by her presence that he unconsciously jumped backwards. Luckily his elbows were able to support him before his back kissed the ground.

Kotone flashed a small smile. After her victory with Team Rocket, she quickly paced her feet to find Silver. Luckily he didn't wander off too far. The petite trainer bent on her knees in front of the redhead. "Silver…I…urm…" she stammered – scratching the back of her head – hoping to find some words.

Silver raised an eyebrow – confused at his rival's stutter. He frowned. A slight part of him was jumping up and down in glee that he'd seen Kotone. Another part – the egoistic part – was scolding him for being too happy.

Kotone twiddled her fingers. She was speechless. Typhlosion sighed in disbelief. His trainer may be an expert in battling and training but when it comes to the dumbass redhead, she was like a clueless Magikarp.

Her cute face was distracting Silver. But he was getting impatient. "Spit it out, you weird woman!"

Kotone frowned. "I am not weird…" she muttered sourly. A small sigh was heard. "I just wanna say…thanks for saving me back there…"

Silver flinched. He didn't expect a thank you from her. Heck, he didn't expect anything at all from her. He chuckled vilely. "What are you? Blind? Did you realize what I did to that…that bastard?" Silver gritted his teeth – reminding himself not to go ballistic everytime he remembered his face.

The brunette trainer bit her lip. She remembered very well what Silver did. It was downright horrifying. If a normal person was in her shoes during that incident, that person would have been traumatized to see Silver and even reported him to the police. But for some unknown reason, Kotone left the case unspoken and instead, she felt no fear for the redhead.

"I know…" Kotone muttered faintly – her head on the ground.

Deep inside, Silver felt like punching himself in the face – regret saying the words that led to the terrifying memory. He felt like kicking his crotch when he said, "I'm a murderous freak. You should be afraid. You should run away."

Kotone chuckled sourly. A pain, vile chuckle that he'd never heard from her in his life. "You're not a freak." The female trainer looked up. "Sure…What you did to him was kinda…harsh. But I know you were trying to protect me. And I'm truly grateful." Kotone flashed her small, sweet smile – a smile that gets into Silver's skin everytime.

He growled silently and looked away. "I didn't say I was protecting you…"

Kotone grinned at her rival. _Spiteful and stubborn as ever._ "I really mean what I'd said. If you weren't there at that time…I…I don't know what would happen." She shuddered icily at the thought. Her head shook faster to remove the horrid consequences. Kotone stopped shaking when she heard a low, deep growl. She looked at Silver. His fist was clenching the grass and soil. He was mad at the thought too. Very mad.

And Kotone didn't want that to happen.

"E-Eh…B-But I'm fine now!" Unwarily, she moved her body and held Silver's shoulder. The boy froze in shock at her touch and looked up. Kotone was smiling in his eyes. "I'm fine..." was all he heard.

He was even more stunned as Kotone caressed his cheek. "Sorry I slapped you…That was kinda on impulse." She gave out a small giggle. Her voice and touch were like ecstasy to his body – sending shivers to his spine. Silver growled silently – cursing his betraying figure. He swatted her hands away. Again, he cursed himself for missing her touch.

"Don't touch me…" he snarled.

Kotone frowned. Her rival was back to his normal, jackass self. She sighed and stood up. "Well, I just came here for the thanks. Again, thank you. And take of yourself, okay?" She turned around and moved away from Silver.

Every step she took, Silver felt a rare emotion – scared – scared of seeing her disappear out of his sight for good. Swiftly, he stood up. "W-Wait!" he shouted.

He sighed in relieved quietly when Kotone stopped and turned around. "Yes?"

An awkward silence filled the air. Silver scratched the back of his head – clueless on what to say. He had no idea why he'd stopped her. He was even more blank to think why he'd cared. Kotone held her hips and raised an eyebrow. Now she was confused.

Suddenly, his eyes gazed upon his splashing Feraligatr. Silver grinned. "I want to battle you." He faced Kotone. "There's this jerk. He said I haven't been kind enough at my pokemon. Heh, well I'm going to prove him wrong by beating a wimp like you!" As if that was the signal, Feraligatr jumped off the lake and stood valiantly in front of his trainer – ready to battle.

Kotone shook her head in amusement. Silver was definitely back to his old jerkface self. She looked at her Typhlosion. He was as eager as his water enemy. Kotone looked at her smug rival. "Alright then. Oh…and I am **not** weak! Typhlosion! Return attack!"

The battle between rivals had begun.

* * *

><p>Silver called back his fainted Magnemite. He had lost – again. He held his head down; gritted his teeth in frustration. "Why…" he muttered vilely. "Why do I keep losing…to you…?"<p>

Kotone shrugged and petted her Typhlosion. The fire starter purred happily at his victory and at his trainer pampering him. He silently grumbled as Kotone halted her petting and strode towards Silver. _Stupid dumbass redhead…Keeps stealing my girl…_

Silver flinched when he felt a hand petted his hand. He looked up. Kotone was playfully messing up his hair – causing his cheeks to be tainted in red. "W-What the hell…? Shoo!" He swatted her hand away. The brunette giggled to see red cheeks on her rival.

"Aww…you're blushing," she chirped happily.

Which caused Silver to blush even more.

"Stupid woman…" he grumbled and looked away.

Kotone flashed a small smile. "You know, eventhough you are kinda a bit hard on your pokemon, but they love you. I can see that all your pokemon are working hard to please you especially Feraligatr. He really loves his trainer and will do anything to make you happy."

Silver glared at Kotone. The brunette didn't even flinch. "The hell are you lecturing me for?"

Kotone sighed. _You are forever a hothead._ "I am not lecturing you. More like…complimenting. I know you're a good person, Silver. No matter how rash your actions are sometimes. But your intentions are good. And your pokemon can see that in you." Her innocent brown eyes focused on his intense silvers. "I can see that in you…"

The redhead froze. He'd never expected those kinds of words to come out from her. Unwarily, his hands moved to his pocket – where her red cloth laid neatly inside. "Whatever…" he grumbled quietly.

Kotone smiled softly. There was no smirk. No smug. No taunt. Silver could only see innocence.

And it made his heartbeat go on a wild rampage.

"Well, I better go. Gotta get the last badge. Then, to the league!" Kotone yelled triumphantly – followed by a very arrogant roar by her starter. Without awareness, Silver chuckled at her enthusiastic action. But quickly frowned when Kotone stared at him like he had grown another head.

"What?" he asked uncomfortably.

"You just chuckled…like a normal chuckle. Like…Like a non-smug chuckle. Like a human chuckle!" Kotone yelped like a little girl.

Silver frowned at her statement. "I'm not a pokemon, you twat." Before Kotone could say anything, he pushed her and walked away. The more he stayed near the brunette, the more his heart was beating like he was having a heart attack.

But her words linger in his mind. _She actually saw something human in me…_

Unwarily, he flashed a small smile. Kotone never thought of him as a jerk. For once in his life, he felt…happy. Silver shook his head and walked faster – not wanting the girl to see what he was thinking. From now on, he had a new intention in mind.

A new way to train his pokemon.

Kotone grinned as her rival disappeared out of her sight. People may see him as a sadistic person. But all Kotone could see is a sweet, stubborn man – hidden underneath all that thick, egoistic attitude of his.


	9. Chapter 9

Arbok slithered his way through Victory Road. Kotone sat happily on top of his head – eager to face the Elite Four. It took her almost two hours to get to the next exit. Kotone sighed. She shouldn't have taken it lightly about the cave. Not only was it huge and confusing, but the cave itself holds many strong and vicious wild pokemon. No wonder there were no trainers in the deep cavern.

But that never stopped Kotone. She had finally received her last badge. Not only that, she had also captured the most legendary beast of all time, Lugia. The female trainer huffed proudly while pounding her chest. _No one can stop me from reaching my dream to become the Pokemon Master!_

Arbok and Typhlosion chuckled at their trainer's antics. They were so lucky to have such a strong but lovable trainer. Finally, Kotone's eyes shined in joy – their exit to their dreams were in front of their eyes.

"Yayy!" Kotone cheered enthusiastically. "Finally! The exit! Come on boys! Let's go kick some Elite Four butt!" Her two giant beasts roared gallantly and dashed to the exit.

"Hold it!"

Arbok and Typhlosion immediately froze on the spot – throwing Kotone off her ride.

"Kyaa!" Luckily, Arbok managed to grip his beloved trainer's overalls before she fell on the hard floor. The giant cobra mumbled apologetically at the startled Kotone. _Eheh, sorry Kotone._

Typhlosion turned around – his fangs bared at the sudden guest. _You again! You just don't know when to give up do you, you brat!_

Silver crossed his arms and frowned. Kotone's Typhlosion really does hold a dark abhor towards him. But that wasn't the issue. He focused his attention on the hanging trainer. "I see you've made it in Victory Road."

Kotone signalled her Arbok to release her. Obediently, the purple pokemon gently put her down on the ground. Kotone fixed her hat and glared at her rival. "Does a simple 'Hi' mean anything to you?"

Silver chuckled ignorantly. He strode a bit closer to Kotone, but halted when Typhlosion spouted fire of his back.

_Back off Slyvia._ The huge fire breather growled.

Silver grimaced at the starling sight. Kotone sighed half-heartedly at her pokemon. "Typhlosion, honey, don't burn Silver. He won't do anything to harm me," she purred and scratched Typhlosion's ear. Silver twitched uncomfortably at her words. The girl trusts him too much – something he didn't like. The loving trainer-pokemon moment made Silver cringed. He felt a sudden twinge in his heart. He felt…jealous?

The redhead shook his head, not believing the fact that was biting his heart. He scoffed and took out his pokeball. "Do you know why Victory Road has no trainers?" he mused while twirling the ball with his finger.

Kotone looked up and raised her eyebrow. The redhead was acting all smug – as usual. She shrugged her shoulders. "Because…I don't care what you're gonna say?" Her voice was filled with sarcasm that it made Silver chuckle. The girl was beginning to act like him.

"It's because this cave itself holds many strong and powerful wild pokemon. One foot inside the cave and you'll face a gruesome Machoke ready to tear you apart." Kotone bit her lip – flinching at the thought. The word 'tear you apart' was now giving her a whole new definition – a nightmarish kind. But she kept a poker face and crossed her arms.

"You don't need to give out that kind of scene," she grumbled. Silver grinned slyly and released his Haunter. The ghost pokemon shouted valiantly – ready to fight.

Typhlosion grinned and flared his flames higher. _You're going down punk!_

* * *

><p>Sneasel fainted, defeated. Silver clenched his fist in disappointment. His eyes were fixed to a jumping Rhyhorn. Kotone giggled cheerfully at her newly caught pokemon. Rhyhorn had won her first battle. "That's my girl," she said while returning Rhyhorn to her pokeball. "Now take some rest."<p>

Silver gritted his teeth. He was frustrated. But this time, instead of being furious to his pokemon as usually does, he was furious at himself. His teeth were tightened as his ears caught the fire breather's snicker. Silver wanted to yell madly at Kotone, to spat another insult at her. But he froze as Kotone walked towards his fallen Sneasel and picked him up in her arms.

"What are you…?" Silver went silent when Kotone plopped a small rhombus-shaped tablet in the sharp claw pokemon's mouth. In seconds, Sneasel woke up – shocked to see the brunette.

Kotone smiled sweetly at the ice pokemon. "There you go. All up and healthy!" She lifted the confused Sneasel to her face. A sweet, loving smile was shined on her lips. "You are such an adorable pokemon!"

Hearing this, Sneasel squealed happily and waved his arms in glee. Silver was dumbstricken stunned at the moment. His pokemon was bonding with his rival.

And he felt an unwanted jealousy biting his heart again.

_Damn it._ Silver shook his head and frowned at the happy Kotone. "The hell did you do that for?"

Kotone looked up at Silver – her smile never disappearing from her face. Sneasel took the liberty to jump out of her grasp and stand comfortably on her shoulder – much to Typhlosion's annoyance. "Well, I thought your pokemon fought well. So a little Revive is kinda of a way of me saying 'Way to go!'. Besides, he's such a cute cheerful fella that I can't help but cuddle it." The female trainer smiled innocently. Sneasel beamed with happiness and hugged Kotone. He was beginning to like the brunette trainer.

Silver clenched his teeth – annoyed. The affectionate sight was irritating him. But what disturb him more were Kotone's beautiful smile and her loving personality. He cursed silently when his heart began to beat faster than normal. His emotions were in the way again.

"D-Don't…" he stuttered angrily – eyes away from her. "Spoil my pokemon…"

Kotone bit her inner cheek – amused by the boy's tone. She petted Sneasel's head happily. "Aww come on. It's fun showing some love to your pokemon. That's our way to show that we're happy they did a good job. And besides, the way you battle just now, was different than before." Her voice was toned down on the last few words – causing Silver to look up.

"What do you mean?" His heartbeat was getting faster and faster.

"It means you show more compassion than before. The way you commanded your pokemon were less…harsh. And your pokemon were more determined too." Kotone giggled wistfully while petting Sneasel's nose. "It's nice to see that you're changing…a bit."

Silver felt his cheeks getting hotter by the second. He averted his gaze away again. He felt his whole body shivering in uncertain delight. The redhead scoffed – angry at his betraying body. "Sneasel!" he yelled – his voice shaking. "Let's get out of here!" Silver turned around without waiting for an answer.

Sneasel groaned quietly. He liked being with the brunette trainer. But like it or not, he has to obey his own trainer. With one quick hug, Sneasel jumped out of Kotone's shoulder and chased Silver.

Kotone sighed slowly. Silver was as stubborn as a Geodude. She heard a low grumble and looked down. Typhlosion was eyeing her in the cuddliest way possible – wanting to be pampered like always. His trainer giggled and scratched her starter's ear. Typhlosion purred while wagging his tail in delight.

But his joyous moment was gone when he sensed a dangerous presence.

Typhlosion was quickly on all fours and growled fiercely. Kotone tilted her head in confusion. "Hey baby, what's wr-"

Her mouth froze in horror when a huge Onix appeared from the ground and right in front of her.

"Oh…my…!" Kotone paralyzed in fear. Typhlosion breathe a huge fire blast at the unwanted intruder. But Onix swiped the fire away with his tail and plunged at his terrified victim.

"Kotone!" Silver yelled at the top of his lungs and pushed Kotone away – almost hitting the wild pokemon's attack. The two trainers landed harshly on the hard ground. Kotone was snapped back into reality and her brown eyes were completely round to see Silver on top of her.

"S-Silver!"

But without waiting for another word, Silver swiftly rose to his feet and pulled the stunned trainer up. He quickly held Kotone's hand and ran from the raging Onix. Typhlosion and Sneasel were hot on their trainer's tail.

"Come on! You wanna die?" Silver shouted frantically – trying to lose the wild pokemon. The minute he saw Kotone almost being squashed into a million pieces, he felt his whole world falling apart. He couldn't even manage a breath to even think about Kotone being gone forever.

And Silver didn't like that he was feeling that way.

His mind went blank as huge boulders crashed in front of them. Kotone opened her mouth in shock and fear. The Onix was using Rock Tomb. Unwarily, she gripped Silver's sleeve. "Oh crap, what are we gonna do?"

Silver gritted his teeth. His mind was having a major brainstorm. Both the trainer's turned their heads when Onix roared savagely – his mouth revealed a purple swirling gust. Kotone and Silver cursed under their breath in unison. Onix was about to release Dragonbreath.

Before their pokemon could stop him, the wild pokemon released his attack. Silver quickly pushed Kotone away – dodging the attack – but hitting his ankle.

"Ahh!" Silver scowled in pain and fell on the dirty ground. He bit his lip, baring the aching pain. Not only was it extremely painful, but now his foot was paralyzed.

Kotone stared in horror at her fallen rival. "Silver!" She looked up. Onix was about to launch another Dragonbreath attack at Silver. _No no no! Silver!_ Quick thinking and in panic, she took out her Ultra Ball and released Gyarados.

"Gyarados, Aqua Tail!"

The rare, red-coloured pokemon swiftly swished her tail at Onix – knocking the wild pokemon down. Mad but hurt, Onix slowly stood up and faced his new enemy. Kotone quickly paced her feet to Silver. Her arms wrapped around him. She looked at his bleeding and paralyzed foot and then at his face. His face was scrunching in agony – trying to withstand the pain.

"I-I'm fine…" Silver said – his voice barely a whisper.

Kotone widen her eyes in shock at his words and shook her head ragingly. "What are you, crazy? You're bleeding for Arceus sake!" She turned her head and looked at her Gyarados. Her pokemon was still standing strong while Onix was starting to wobble weakly. "Gyarados, finish him off! Twister!"

Gyarados whipped up a vicious tornado and hurled it at her foe. Onix didn't have much luck as he got caught inside the tornado and was sent flying away.

"Yes!" Kotone cheered in victory. "Thank you my darling." She returned the smiling Gyarados back in her ball. Her attention quickly back on the groaning redhead. "Come on, we better get out of this cave and find a clinic fast."

But Silver shook his head stubbornly and sat up – regretting silently as his foott twitched in pain. "I…am fine…" he growled and tried to move up. Sneasel stared in concern at his hurt trainer.

Kotone was dumbfounded. _This man can't be serious!_ She stared as Silver swayed in pain with his bleeding left ankle. "Silver…"

"I can walk damn it!" Silver scoffed. But soon cursed as the disabled wound was getting worse and he was about to fall face first.

But he was quickly saved when Kotone supported his body – her soft hand holding his chest. "Come on…don't be stupid…" she murmured gently. Silver cussed under his breath as he can feel her warm breath on his cheek. His heartbeat was racing yet again only this time, it wasn't because of Onix's attack.

Silver looked away. "L-Let…me…"

"No." Kotone took his arm and placed it at the back of her neck, supporting his body. "We are gonna find shelter and I am gonna heal that wound. Whether you like it or not." Her voice was filled with concern and a hint of threat. Silver growled annoyingly. Typhlosion and Sneasel both looked at their trainer. The fire starter wanted to laugh at the redhead's misfortune, but he knew it will only make his beloved trainer mad. So Typhlosion kept his mouth shut.

Slowly, Kotone walked out of the cave, bringing the unwilling Silver along.

* * *

><p>Night falls on the road to the Pokemon League. Kotone stopped under a huge tree. She held her hips and smiled in relief. "Alright then, we're gonna bunk out here tonight." Kotone turned around and smiled at her companions. But all she could see were two unhappy and pissed off faces.<p>

Typhlosion grumbled sourly when Kotone told him to carry Silver. Helping the dumbass redhead was the last thing ever in his mind. He'd rather drown. But unfortunately, Typhlosion fell for his trainer's brown begging eyes and eventually cave in. Ever since that, he grumbled annoyingly while carrying Silver on his back. _Stupid idiot. Hurting yourself, then burdening me. Why Kotone even have feelings for you I'll never know._

Silver wasn't excited himself. The minute he got on Typhlosion's back, he was praying for the first time in his life that the pokemon didn't spout out fire on his back and burns him alive. He knew the pokemon's utter resent for him. And ever since the embarrassing Radio Tower incident, Typhlosion will do anything to destroy Silver.

He's just glad that they've finally stop for tonight.

"Okay, Ty Ty. Put Silver down –" Before Kotone could finish her words, Typhlosion violently arched his back up front – throwing Silver on the ground. The redhead yelled in pain. "– gently…"

Kotone sighed. Her Typhlosion will always find ways to torture Silver. Silver groaned in pain as he held his wounded foot. His eyes glared deathly at the ignorant fire breather. "That hurts, you stupid pest!"

Before Typhlosion could launch a fire attack on Silver, Kotone stood between them. "Okay, that's enough! Ty Ty, you should get some rest. Tomorrow morning we're gonna face the Elite Four. And for Arceus sake, please stop trying to barbeque the boy."

Her starter growled in denial but forcefully obeyed Kotone and moved to the other side of the tree – hoping to get some shut eye. _Stupid redheaded jackass._

Kotone sighed at her pokemon's attitude and turned around to face Silver. Sneasel sat patiently next to his trainer. Her eyes glued to a certain red fabric covering his foot. _I know that piece of cloth_. Her head snapped when she remembered helping Silver for the first time – wrapping his broken fist with the red material. Unwarily, Kotone smiled. _He kept it all along._

Silver looked up. Even in the dark, he can still see her smiling face. Silver felt his heart dropped. "Enjoy it…Enjoy my pain and suffering while you can," he hissed – mistaking Kotone's smile for mocking his injury.

Kotone cringed at his words. "I'm not smiling because I'm insulting you…" Hurt was shown in her brown eyes – making Silver feel guilty. He scoffed and averted his gaze from hers. Kotone's brown eyes can really bring down a man's ego. He felt an empty space next to him shifted. Kotone sat next to Silver. "I'm smiling because I can't believe you still have my handkerchief…"

Unconsciously, Silver turned his head – and froze as his face was inches apart from hers. He could see the red blush in her cheeks. Unfortunately, she could his too. Silver bit his lips and turned away again – before his perverted hormones led him to do something he'll regret forever. His eyes focused on his wrapped ankle.

"W-Well…don't get the wrong idea! I wanted to throw it away but then many things got caught up in my mind." His voice was shaken – not convincing. _Damn it._

Kotone giggled softly – making his skin tingle. Slowly, she scooched her body towards his bleeding ankle. Kotone rummaged inside her bag and took out a few items. Then she carefully unwrapped the red bandage – earning slow growls from Silver.

"That **hurts** you pest!" He ignored the threatening growl emanating from the other side of the tree.

Kotone ignored his spiteful tone and continue unwrapping her handkerchief. She placed the fabric on the other side and soon her hands held a small bottle of iodine and a paralyze heal. Knowing what was coming for him, Silver pulled his leg up to his knee, then regret it immediately as the stabbing pain bit his skin.

The female trainer frowned at her rival's stubborn attitude. "Come on, let me heal it."

Silver shook his head. He still remembered the sharp pain of the iodine touching his scar. "No."

Kotone crossed her arms and stood on her knees in front of Silver. "Silver, come on. It'll just sting a little. Then your wound will be all better."

But the redhead kept shaking his head stubbornly and hugged his left knee. "Back off, woman. I don't even need any help anyway." He shifted his body – trying to move away. "Look, I can even mo-AHH!" Silver cringed in pain and held his red ankle. The pain was worse than he thought.

Kotone and Sneasel rolled their eyes at Silver's headstrong attitude. He was acting like a five year old. Kotone held Silver's cheek – earning a good flinch from him. "Let me treat you, or Typhlosion will burn you alive," she murmured wistfully. Silver could feel his body shiver uncontrollably – and he doesn't know whether it's from her warm touch or her intimidating threat.

A few seconds passed and their position didn't change. Kotone was still caressing his cheek while staring into his silver eyes. Silver gulped. His heartbeat was going crazy. The woman may seem innocent, but she can be very dangerous if she wants too. Finally, with one slow breath, Silver gave in. 'Fine…"

The brunette smiled happily and removed her hand from his cheek – much to Silver's dismay. The redhead slowly stretched his leg and placed it on Kotone's lap. The petite trainer hummed happily as she focused the paralyze heal's nozzle on his wound. "This might hurt a bit."

Before Silver could open his mouth, she sprayed the liquid into his ankle. Silver yelped in pain and wanted to retract his leg back, but Kotone quickly held it firmly. He glared at the non-guilty looking trainer. "You said a bit?" he growled.

Without any sign of fear, Kotone shrugged. "To me it was a bit." She placed the empty bottle and took the iodine next. Silver cringed as he knew what was coming next. "Don't worry, I won't let anything hurt you…" Kotone said – her voice was so velvet and sure that it actually calmed Silver down.

Slowly, she dabbed the medicine at his injury. Silver bit his inner cheek – baring the aching sting on his ankle. "You should really try not to hurt yourself, you know…" Kotone muttered – eyes never moving from his ankle.

Silver frowned and scoffed angrily. "I didn't ask for Nurse Joy. Like I said, I can take care of myself!"

He heard a soft giggle escaping her lips – causing his skin to prickle again. Silver clenched his fist. His body and mind was betraying him by the second.

"I didn't mean that. It's just…I don't want to see the people I care about getting hurt…"

That shocked Silver. He stared at the woman like an idiot. Even if he couldn't see clearly in the dark, Silver could sense a fade colour of red on her cheeks. _She…She cares about…me?_ His raging heartbeat was answering his question. _But…why…why me?_

Both the trainers kept their mouth shut. Kotone in embarrassment while Silver in dumbfounded cluelessness. Kotone bit her lips. His silence was for once, making her uncomfortable. _Crap, I said something wrong, didn't I?_ "Silver…"

Silver looked at Kotone. He was still having a battle between his heart and mind. "W-What?"

"Thanks…for saving me back there…" Kotone finished her dabbing (much to Silver's relief) and wrapped his ankle with the newly washed red fabric. "I…really appreciated that you've saved me." She tied the bandage into a tiny, pretty bow. "If you weren't there back then…I…I don't know what might happen…" Her voice was now a squeak – terrified at her own thoughts.

Silver flinched in terror at her words. The thought of Kotone being squashed into a bloody pancake traumatized him to no end. And he hated it.

"Just…" he growled – trying to remove the horrifying image away. "I don't want my competitive rival to die just like that…"

Hearing his words, Kotone smiled and looked at Silver – eyes shining in bliss. "You see me as a rival?"

Silver felt like hiding inside a hole. He looked away and shut his eyes. "I'm gonna sleep now."

He heard the girl's giggles yet again. Silver cussed. All he could see and imagine was Kotone being in his arms. He wanted to run away but his ankle was preventing him. So unfortunately, he had to bare the embarrassing thought with Kotone next to him. Silver heard a yawn. Before he could open his eyes, he felt a slight pressure on his shoulder. Silver gawked his eyes in complete shock.

Kotone was laying her head on his shoulder.

"W-What the…? Who told you, you can –"

"I'm sleepy. It's cold tonight. You're shivering. And we both need some rest." Another yawn escaped her lips. "So if you want to argue about this, do it tomorrow okay." Silver went mute as he heard small snoozes from her. Kotone had already fallen asleep.

"S-Stupid girl…" he stammered. He looked around. Sneasel was sleeping soundly on his lap. Silver then looked up. Stars were gleaming and shining beautifully in the dark sky. It was as if they were glowing, focusing on the two.

_Well, damn._

He felt Kotone shifting her body. Her hands unconsciously hugging his arms. Her head nuzzling closer to his neck. Her body was getting closer to his. Her warm breath caressed his neck – causing Silver to moan unwarily in pleasure.

He bit his lip, hard – regretting what he just did. Silver led out a huge sigh of relief when he saw Kotone was still sleeping soundly. He was thankful the brunette was a heavy sleeper. He bumped the back of his head on the tree slightly hard, hoping that all of this is just a dream. After a few bumps and headaches, Silver gave up. All this was reality.

Silver cursed as his skin enjoyed her touch. Kotone was gripping his arm tightly but gently. The thought of her skin brushing his was driving him insane. He had never felt this way. Never in his life would he think to develop those kinds of feelings. To him, all the emotions he was feeling now were rubbish and crap. Silver doesn't need all of it. He despised all of it.

But the fact that Kotone was sleeping next to him, the fact that Kotone had helped him not only once but twice. Also, the despicable fact that Kotone was almost…almost been **groped** by a disgusting grunt. And almost been destroyed by a wild pokemon. All of it disturbed Silver to the bone.

And it didn't help when he remembered their nightly incident at the Olivine City Center. Where until now, he still doesn't know why he even cared to make her feel safe back then. Silver remembered the first time she gripped him like a human rope while at the Bellsprout Tower. That pissed him off like hell. But then the humiliating thought of him…accidently stripping Kotone baffled Silver. His cheeks grew redder as the image danced in his mind.

Silver shook his head fast. Luckily, Kotone was still snoozing peacefully, undisturbed. He sighed and looked at the stars again. Ever since Kotone appeared in his life, everything was a total mess for him.

And oddly, much to his confused heartache, he doesn't seem to mind at all.

"Damn…" he cursed under his breath and clenched his fist – only to curse again as he accidently held her hand. Silver froze and let his hand gripped hers. He was getting more frustratingly confused by the minute.


	10. Chapter 10

Kotone stood proudly, her hands on her hips. She flashed a strong smile and glanced at her satchel – three shiny Kanto badges glistened majestically under the moonlight. Her head then faced her smug Typhlosion. Kotone scratched the starter's ear, earning soft purrs from him.

"Come on boy, to Cerulean!" Kotone shouted and both of them dashed off into the cave.

And, unfortunately, bumped into a person.

"Oof!" Kotone cussed quietly and unwarily gripped the person's jacket. She felt a pair of strong hands holding her arms – preventing her from falling.

Quickly, Kotone opened her eyes – and froze in shock to see her crashed victim. "Silver!"

Silver was as stunned as her. "K-You!" His silver eyes widen at her browns. Silver was about to exit Mt Moon when suddenly, a petite trainer crashed into him. He was about to lose his temper, but all that dissolved in a blink of an eye when he saw who it was.

Kotone blushed, embarrassed to see Silver up close. Her nose twitched, he smelled of dirt and trees – a smell that's definitely had Kotone's heart beat faster than normal. Her lips trembled – speechless.

"Um…can you…let me go…?" Silver whispered faintly. Her scent was making him lose his patience – and it wasn't because he was angry.

His words made her realized that she was still gripping his jacket. Kotone gulped. Swiftly, she released her grasp and took a few steps backwards – her cheeks blushed. Kotone scratched the back of her head and giggled awkwardly. "Eheh, sorry…"

Silver kept his mouth shut and looked away – flushed as well.

A silent moment filled the cave. Only sounds of Zubats flapping their wings were heard. Silver bit his inner cheek in annoyance. _Damn it, Silv! Say something!_ Realizing what he'd just thought, Silver chuckled unwarily. He just referred himself as Silv.

"Uhh…why are you giggling?" Kotone tilted her head in confusion. She was surprised to see her rival chuckle. It wasn't the usual smug chuckle that she usually heard from him, but it was different – it looked carefree.

Silver ceased his small laughter and frowned. "I didn't giggle! That's childish and stupid!"

Kotone crossed her arms and smirked. "You do so just giggled." Her smirk turned into an innocent smile. "And I find it cute."

Her last word made Silver blush yet again. He turned his head and scowled silently. "Shut up…" he muttered.

The female trainer chortled quietly, amused by his own ego. Her eyes soon focused on his foot. "By the way, how's your ankle?"

Silver stared at his once injured foot. A few days after her care, the wound began to heal fast. The girl certainly knows her First Aid 101. Silver scoffed egoistically and shoved his hands in his pockets, his left hand grasping the red fabric that was neatly folded in his pouch. He avoided her gaze and looked at some rocks. "Fine…" he muttered.

Kotone smiled, happy to see her rival was still standing and still in his cocky self. She opened her mouth, wanting to ask about her red handkerchief. But soon shut it back. She knew Silver still had it with him. The thought alone made Kotone's heart flutter like happy Butterfrees.

"Whatever then." Kotone skipped her way through Silver. As much as she loves to irritate the boy, she had badges to collect.

"Wait." Kotone halted when she felt her wrist being gripped. Kotone looked at Silver. His eyes were glowing in determination and another emotion she can't comprehend.

Silver froze the minute he held her wrist. He didn't know what he was thinking – again. But he didn't want Kotone to leave, not yet. He wanted her close. He wanted her beautiful brown eyes to bear at his dark silvers – the only brown eyes that showed no fear, but compassion.

Silver doesn't know why, but he craved for that compassion.

Only problem is, he didn't want her to notice.

"Uhh…Silv…" The second she said his nickname, his heartbeat began to drum a rapid beat. "Do you need anything else…?"

He gulped silently – clueless on what to do next. Suddenly, he heard a low growl. Silver looked up; cursing to see his most hatred enemy, Typhlosion glaring deathly at him.

_Let go of Kotone, or you're Zubat meat._ Typhlosion bared his sharp fangs and spouted fire from his back. He stood both on his hind legs. The starter's intimidating pose was a success – Silver was scared to the bone.

Kotone sighed heavily. _These two will never get along_. "Typhlosion, calm down." She petted her starter's chest, then looked at her terror-stricken rival. "And Silver, can you please let go of me?"

Unwarily, he said, "No."

_No?_ Kotone was dumbfounded. _What do you mean no?_ Her thoughts went to a brainstorm, thinking of what he meant. Abruptly, her mind clicked to what happened the last time they were at the Radio Tower. And judging by their position now, Kotone was completely aghast.

"AHHH!" Kotone shrieked and waved her hand roughly, releasing herself from Silver's grasp. Swiftly, she distanced herself from him as far as she could – her hands covering her chest. "D-Don't you dare strip me – again!" Her voice stuttered loudly as Kotone hid behind a huge boulder.

Silver was frozen in total dumbstruck cluelessness. He didn't expect Kotone to think about **that**. His cheeks were now crimson as his hair. All this time, Silver was trying very, **very** hard to remove that one embarrassing moment he had with her. And Kotone just had to bring it up.

"I…I wasn't thinking about that, you lil pervert!" His voice shaken acidly. Silver clenched his fist – trying to control his humiliating state of mind.

Kotone peeked through the boulder. She wanted to kick herself on the chest – feeling stupid to ever think of that. "I am not a pervert!" She twiddled her fingers bashfully. "It's just that you froze when you stopped me…and I was shocked. And besides…" She covered her face behind the huge stone again – away from his gaze. "You're the one who stripped me…Pervert…"

His face was now all red and fuming. Silver clenched his shaking teeth. "W-Why…you…"

Typhlosion crouched in front of Silver – ready to attack. _Come any closer and I will scrape your eyes out_.

Silver froze in place – shaking and embarrassed. Slowly, he took a few minutes to calm down and took a deep, heavy breath. Last thing he wanted was another useless argument with her. Silver massaged his temples. If this keeps up, he will eventually faint.

Suddenly, his mind snapped. Silver looked up. Kotone was still hidden behind the big boulder and her fire breather was still growling viciously at him. Silver knew what to do. He reached out his pokeball and released Golbat.

Golbat's cry made Kotone look up. She knew very well what he wanted – a battle.

And oddly, a tiny part of her was disappointed.

_Wait, what?_ Kotone shook her head and slapped her cheek – humiliated that she could feel that way about her rival. She stood up and sighed heavily. _Pull yourself together, woman._

Silver crossed his arms in amusement. Kotone was finally out of her boulder-shield. "You know, I've been pondering about what you've said at Victory Road. And as much as I hate to admit it, you were…" he coughed uncomfortably. "…right."

Kotone strode towards her Typhlosion and raised an eyebrow, confused. "Right about what?"

_Oh, this woman is as dense as a Geodude._ "About…treating my pokemon better." He scoffed coyly and shoved his hands in his pockets. "I've given it a lot of thought and…I want to change. I want to be a better trainer. I want to be strong, but I also want my pokemon to be happy with me. So if me and my pokemon are happy, my team will be strong enough to be invincible…" he muttered, his face still flushed. Silver tried to ignore the baffled gaze his rival was giving him.

Kotone was dumbstruck. She looked at his Golbat. For the first time, she could see a happy smile on the bat pokemon's face – convincing all the words he had just said. Kotone focused her attention back at Silver. The redhead was averting his gaze from her. Slowly, the brunette flashed a sweet smile. _He really does wanna change…_

Kotone fixed her puffy hat and held her hips, determined. "Alright then, let's battle to see how well you're improving."

Silver looked at his rival – a smug smirk was bestowed on his face. His embarrassing confession was over and it made Kotone smile happily – a smile that he wanted to see all day long. "You're going down pest. Golbat, Poison Fang!"

* * *

><p>The battle was over and Silver had lost, again. He sighed crabbily and called in his fainted Alakazam. But eventhough they lost, Silver could see the difference in his pokemon when they were battling – all of them looked more determine and happy. And he knew his pokemon were giving it their all for him.<p>

Silver heard a soft giggle. He looked up and saw the pigtailed trainer petting her Rhydon. The drill pokemon was stomping her tail in delight. Silver had seen the scene so many times before. But this time, for the first time ever, instead of showing resent, he felt his heart melt seeing Kotone's affections. He clenched his fist and sighed loudly – trying to get himself back together.

Kotone halted her cuddling and stared at Silver. A small smile was flashed to him. "Well, I gotta admit, that was one hell of a fight you gave me there. I didn't expect you can get any stronger," she joked lightly – earning a good scoff from him. "I mean, that's the first time Typhlosion ever got beaten in anything." Kotone scratched her neck, her mind flashed back to two minutes ago. She was stunned to see her strongest pokemon fall after being defeated by Feraligatr. His enemy roared valiantly, happy to see his best friend/enemy defeated. Unconsciously, Kotone chuckled. She knew, after this, Typhlosion will never get over it that easily.

Silver smirked slightly. At least he was quite happy to see the fire breather finally down. Deep inside, he was very proud at Feraligatr. Silver sighed quietly. "Yet, I still lose. Heh, guess this whole new lovey-dovey training shit will just have to get some getting used to."

Without a glance, he strode his way to the exit – but stopped as the two teenagers heard a small chanting. Silver looked at Kotone – she was as confused and curious as he is.

The chanting was getting louder and louder. Kotone scrunched her eyebrows, thinking. _I know that sound_. Suddenly, she felt her overalls being tugged. Kotone turned around. Her Ryhdon was pulling her and showing her a small ladder – leading upstairs. Kotone stared at her Rhydon. "There's something up there, girl?"

Rhydon nodded vigorously and dashed towards the ladder.

"E-Eh…Wait up!" Kotone chased after the pokemon.

"H-Hey…! The hell are you going!" Silver, who was also shocked to see her run off, chased after Kotone.

* * *

><p>Silver finally caught up to Kotone. He gripped Kotone's shoulder, bent down and faintly tried to catch some breaths. The petite trainer was fast for her size.<p>

He looked up, a small scowl on his face. Silver wanted to open his mouth and yell at the girl. But no words come out when he saw the mesmerizing sight in front of them.

A bunch of Clefairys were dancing in circles under the full moon.

Kotone clasped her hands on her mouth – stunned to see the elegant scenery. The pokemon were dancing and singing – hands clapping as the fairy pokemon swirled around cheerfully. The Clefairys were shining beautifully under the moonlight. They were giggling, oblivious by the audience they were attracting.

Silver was stunned as well. His eyes fixed to the graceful ritual. He removed his hand from her shoulder and stood next to Kotone. Never in his life had he seen anything so beautiful.

"Isn't it beautiful, Silver…?" Kotone purred gently, her eyes never averting from the pretty Clefairys.

Unwarily, Silver focused his gaze on Kotone. Under the full moonlight, he could see the sparkle in her chocolate eyes, her pink soft lips posing a sweet, sugary smile, her shiny brown hair bouncing slightly, her flawless, beautiful face showing nothing but pure bliss.

"Yeah…It's very beautiful…" he murmured. His heartbeat was fiercely beating his chest. Seeing his rival smiling joyfully was like haven to him. He saw love, care, passion, affection, everything nice just by being next to her. Silver knew, he's supposed to hate all of it. Heck, he's supposed to hate her. But Silver couldn't deny it any longer.

He was in love with her.

Feeling as if she was being stared at, Kotone looked at Silver. A slight blush appeared on her cheeks. The way he was staring her was very different from before. There was no smug. No smirk. No cockiness. It was a rare expression from him. She saw a small glint of affection in his cold silver eyes. Kotone bit her lip – nervous.

"Silv…?" She whispered – her voice uneven.

Her voice woke Silver up from the hypnotizing trance. He blinked many times before averting his gaze from hers. Silver cussed when he felt hot on his cheeks. He dug his nails into his palm. "I…gotta go!" Before Kotone could say a word, he dashed off.

Kotone sighed, disappointed. She was still curious to know at what she'd just saw. His rare expression that showed no signs of hatred, but the opposite of it. She was confused. Kotone heard a low growl and turned around. Rhydon was smiling cheerfully at her. The female trainer flashed a small smile and petted her pokemon. Her mind wandered to her smitten rival.

* * *

><p>Silver arrived at New Bark Town around noon. He glanced at the professor's laboratory and took a deep, calming breath.<p>

"Golbaaat…" Golbat murmured, curious to why his trainer wanted to come to New Bark Town. But the minute they've arrived at the small place, Golbat was in awe. The air around him was different from the other places. New Bark Town was a quiet, calming little town. The environment made Golbat feel at peace. The bat pokemon flapped his wings happily. _I love this place!_

Silver ignored his ecstatic pokemon and focused on the lab. His heart began to beat nervously. Silver took Golbat's pokeball and wanted to return him, but stopped when he saw his pokemon was flying in circles – joyfully breathing in the fresh air. Silver sighed silently and placed the ball back on his belt. He didn't have the heart to stash the bat pokemon in his ball and lose all his fun time at the open field.

"Golbat, I'm going to Prof Elm's lab for awhile. You stay here and…enjoy yourself. But stay near!" His voice was stern and harsh. But Golbat smiled happily that his trainer gave him permission for a free flight. His pokemon knew Silver cared about him. "Gooo!" Golbat cooed happily and gave a quick peck on Silver's cheek. _Thank you thank you thank you! I love you!_ Before Silver could swat him away, Golbat took off into the open skies.

Silver muttered bashfully. He seriously needs some getting used to all the affectionate stuff. Carefully, Silver walked towards the lab. His heartbeat was getting faster every step.

Silver stood stupidly in front of the door. He was clueless on what to do next. Silver came to New Bark Town for two reasons – to apologize to the clumsy professor and to return Feraligatr.

But it was the second option that made Silver's heart heavy with sorrow.

He still has a choice to turn back, to run away and never face the professor. But that would be the wrong, cowardly way. Silver had already sworn himself that he would change. That he would train and treat his pokemon better in order to become strong. And the first step to that was to admit his mistakes.

Silver frowned – sad thinking that he might lose his best friend, Feraligatr.

With one sharp breath, he knocked the door.

And in dismay, the door opened.

Mark, Professor Elm's assistant froze in horror to see who the surprising visitor was. "M-Mr Elm!" He dashed inside the lab in fear.

Silver widen his eyes in shock and ran inside the lab. "Wait!" He cursed, chasing the assistant. _Damn it! I'm not gonna kill you!_

His feet froze as a huge Meganium growled fiercely in front of him. "Oh damn!"

Meganium growled sternly at the redhead. She had been tracking Silver for months ever since he'd stole Totodile, her best friend. And now that the criminal was right in front of her eyes, Meganium wasted no time to trap the crook.

Hibiki crossed his arms and smirked at Silver. "Well well well. If it isn't Slyvia."

Silver cocked his head to the male trainer and growled. "What did you say, punk?" The redhead clenched his fist. Obviously the golden-eyed boy didn't know who he was.

Oblivious, Hibiki scoffed at Silver and pointed his finger at him. "You stole Totodile months ago! And Arceus knows how long I've been tracking you!" He petted his herb pokemon. "You made Meganium very mad for stealing her beloved friend."

Silver gritted his teeth. His hands reached for Gengar's pokeball. He came into the lab to apologize to the professor. And he will reach his goal – even if it means eliminating some hindrance in the way.

"Stop! Stop!"

Both the male trainers froze and turned their heads at the voice. It was Professor Elm. The professor sighed quietly – relieved to be there in time before a raging battle would happen. His eyes focused on the redhead. "You wanted to see me?"

Silver clutched his fist tightly – his heart was beating nervously – knowing what will happen next. "Yes…"

Professor Elm nodded and faced Hibiki and his Meganium. "Hibiki, would you mind step out of the lab for a sec?"

Hibiki was shocked to hear the professor's request. "B-But prof! This dude stole Totodile! And if I leave you alone with him, who knows what he'll do!" A low scowl was heard from the other side but Hibiki ignored it.

Professor Elm raised his hand – signalling that he can handle the situation. "It's okay. If it worries you, you can wait outside the lab room. I'll be fine." He focused his gaze on the redhead. "Besides, I know he won't hurt me."

Silver was astonished to hear that the professor easily trust him – just like another certain trainer he knew. He quickly shook it away. _Now is not the time for that, you idiot._

Hibiki frowned and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Fine…" he muttered. He signalled his Meganium to follow suit. The herb pokemon was hesitant but eventually obeyed her trainer. Hibiki walked through Silver, earning another low growl from them both. For some unknown reason, Silver really hated Hibiki.

And he began to find some reasons when he heard, "Slyvia. Heh, what a sissy name."

Silver gritted his teeth, hard. _Why I oughta – _

"Slyvia…is it?"

He snapped his back at the professor – silver eyes widen in dumbstricken shock. "What?"

The professor tilted his head in confusion. "I said you are Slyvia, correct?"

Silver froze for a few minutes, trying to grasp in the dumb fact that was inhaling in him. Quickly, he held his temple and shook his head hard.

Professor Elm was confused as ever. "Are you okay Sly-"

"**Silver!**" Silver shouted. "My name is Silver!"

Now it was the professor's turn to be shocked. "But Kotone fought with you. And she said your name was Sly-"

"That woman lied!" he scowled sourly. _She is certainly going to get it!_

A few minutes of silence filled the room. Professor Elm sighed quietly. He didn't know why Kotone had lied about his name to the cops. But judging by the redhead's reaction, he didn't know about it as well.

The professor coughed politely. "Very well then, Silver. Any business you came to my lab?" His voice was filled with profession that it made Silver even more nervous.

Slowly, Silver took out Feraligatr's pokeball. "I'm…here to say I'm sorry…" he muttered, eyes on the ball. "I didn't mean to steal your Totodile back then. I mean, I **did**, but I didn't realize how horrible it was…" His fingers caressed around the metal button on the pokeball. "Guess I just needed a friend back then…" And he meant it.

Professor Elm stared at the redhead. He may be the crook. But the professor could sense the truth in his words. Finally, he said, "Apology accepted."

Silver snapped his head up – shocked. "R-Really?" He didn't expect to be forgiven that fast.

The young professor flashed an innocent smile at Silver. "You may have stolen Totodile back then. But the fact that you bravely stood here – knowing that you might get caught and sent to the police, proved to you that you've learn your ways. So I forgive you."

Blissful, excited expression glistened in his eyes. He was happy that the professor had forgiven him. But the happy shine disappeared when he knew what he had to do next. "One more thing…" Silver released his Feraligatr. The water starter roared valiantly, happy to be out of his ball. _Wazzzzzzuuuup people!_

But soon froze in confusion to see his trainer hung his head low. Feraligatr turned his head – stunned to see the professor that he hadn't seen for a long time. _Eh, what's going on?_

"And that's why…I want to return Feraligatr back to you…" Silver's voice was croaked with sorrow and chagrin that he can barely breathe.

Feraligatr snapped back at his trainer – completely bewildered. _M-Master…What are you talking about…?_

Professor Elm was shocked as well. He didn't expect the redhead to act like that. His mouth was open but there were no words.

Silver clenched his fist. He felt his eyes getting wetter – facing the fact that he will lose his best friend. "I did a bad thing…And now I'm returning him to you…" he whispered, barely keeping it together and steady.

Feraligatr was flabbergasted. The water pokemon shook his head faster, holding back the feared tears. "Feraghh raghh!" _No! You can't be serious!_ He sensed that the professor was moving towards them. Panic and desperate, Feraligatr stood in front of Silver and growled – baring his sharp fangs and claws at Professor Elm – defending Silver. _Stay away from my friend!_

Professor Elm was stunned to see the big jaw pokemon protecting his trainer. The once stolen Totodile had already bonded with the redhead. He pursed his lips slowly and flashed a small smile.

Silver froze when Feraligatr stood between them. The huge water starter refused to be returned back. He wanted to stay with him. And that thought alone made Silver jumped in joy.

And just when he thought he couldn't get any happier, Professor Elm said, "You can keep Feraligatr too."

Both trainer and pokemon gawked at the young professor, clueless.

Professor Elm chuckled. "It seems that Feraligtr holds a very tight bond with you. Even if I were to take him out of your hands by force, it will be impossible. Feraligatr really likes you. And to see pokemon happily being around with their trainers is something I dedicated my life to see."

Silver stared at the professor. He slapped his left cheek, thinking it was a dream. He slapped right. It hurts. _Definitely not a dream._

Feraligatr smiled widely and jumped for joy – shaking the lab. _Yayy! I got to be with my best buddy in the world! Woohoo! Huggy time! _Swiftly, he took Silver and embraced him with a very tight hug – suffocating Silver.

"Ackk…Fera…enough…" The pokemon was crushing him into bits.

Realizing he was giving more pain than love, Feraligatr released his grasp. Silver inhaled many deep breaths and held his chest. His eyes glared at his water starter. But the water starter just smirked coyly. That was the first hug he'd ever given him, and Silver hoped he won't die the next time Feraligatr gave him another.

Professor Elm laughed at the happy moment. He was glad everything turned out great for the stolen Totodile.

Silver glanced at the professor and flashed a small smile. "Erm…thanks…" he awkwardly stuttered.

Professor Elm nodded, his smile stayed in place. "You're welcome Slyvia."

The redhead froze in chagrin. "It's **Silver**," he scowled acidly.

Oblivious, the professor cracked another laugh. "Ah yes, yes. Silver. Sorry about that. It's just that ever since Kotone spilled the information on the cops, she gave out that name. Funny why she did it though." Professor Elm crossed his arms against his chest and glanced at Silver. The redhead's cheeks were flushing lightly.

The young professor chuckled again. He began to know why.

"I think you should be going now."

Silver looked at the professor, confused. "Huh?"

Professor Elm chortled and clasped his hands together. "I think we've settled this already. Everything worked out for the best. All I have to say is take care of Feraligatr and your other pokemon. And you will achieve your dreams."

Silver grinned; his eyes glistened more than before. "Thank you, sir." He bent down slightly. Feraligatr copied his trainer but with more enthusiasm.

"Oh and one more thing, you should thank Kotone too."

Silver quickly snapped up – shocked. The professor was winking slyly at him. "We both know she had a little something to do with this."

The teenage redhead's cheeks were hotter than ever. Before he could say a word, Professor Elm laughed and walked away. Silver scoffed sourly and stared at his Feraligatr.

It didn't help that the starter was also flashing a sly grin. _Ehee, Slyvia the Lover Boy._

"Damn you…" he muttered sourly. But deep inside, he was happy and blessed that the professor had let him keep his pokemon. And soon his heartbeat was beating a fast melodic rhythm – thinking about the pigtailed girl.


	11. Chapter 11

Silver stood; arms crossed as Feraligatr swam in rapid speed under the water. His silver eyes pierced under the clear water, smiling in satisfaction at his starter's imminent speed. Silver raised his left arm and snapped his finger. Without a blink, Feraligatr jumped out of the water and landed valiantly behind Silver – a perfect landing.

Silver turned around and smirked with ease. The Dragon's Den was a perfect place for training. And Silver had been working his butt off for almost a month with his team.

And with that, Silver can say that he is pleased with the result.

Thanks to the immense crash course in the den, Silver was able to beat Falkner, Bugsy, Whitney and (much to his joy and pride) Morty. He sighed when his mind lingered to the Goldenrod leader. To him, Whitney was the hardest part to deal with. Not because of the battles – but because of how persistent the girl was to ask him out on a date. No matter how many times he declined, she kept bugging him with the same question. It got even worse when the pink-haired woman tried to seduce him that one time. Finally, Silver cracked and literally yelled at the top of his lungs at the leader.

Fortunately, Whitney halted her constant stalking.

Unfortunately, she opened her mouth and asked, "It's because you have a girlfriend, do you?"

Silver was speechless. He never had a girlfriend. That was the whole idea of being a dark, spiteful human being. But when the leader questioned him, he was confused himself. The redhead scoffed in displeasure and looked away. Just when he thought it couldn't get any worse, Whitney said, "Ah, I see. Kotone is your girlfriend."

He snapped his head like a rocket, eyes wide in horror. Before he could yell some more, Whitney giggled and chimed, "Fine, fine. I am no match if I were to compete with the new Champion anyways." She lightly patted Silver's chest, before being harshly swatted away by the redhead.

Whitney stared at the enraged Silver and shook her head. _Cute but hot-tempered. I couldn't imagine how Kotone deals with him_. She led out a small breath and walked away, winking at Silver. "Bye Kotone's loverboy!"

Silver was dumbstruck at that time. The thought of being anybody's boyfriend irks him to death. But the thought of being **Kotone's** boyfriend…somehow made him tingle inside.

And it was a happy tingle.

His ears caught a low mumble. Silver snapped back to reality and looked up. Feraligatr flashed a concern look. The redhead frowned and lightly patted the big jaw pokemon's head – his way of saying 'good job'. Feraligatr purred happily and wagged his tail. _Yayy! I made my friend happy!_

Silver bit his inner cheek – his thoughts still wandered to the disturbing question. It was like each word was biting his insides bit by bit. He led out a huge sigh. Silver never consider himself to be committed in a relationship. Love was the one thing he hated.

But Kotone was the one person he doesn't hate.

The redhead massaged his forehead and placed his bum on a boulder. His emotions were smacking him on the head again. Feraligatr tilted his head in confusion and sat quietly in front of his trainer. It has also been awhile that they haven't seen Kotone. And as much as Silver hates to admit it, his heart ached for her.

He missed her stupid puffy hat. He missed her innocent smile. He missed her stupid carefree personality. He missed her love and care. He missed her sweet scent. He missed her soft touch. He missed her velvet skin.

He missed her.

"Damn…" he muttered sourly. Silver knew missing her was pointless. _She's the Champion for crying out loud! She's training, making her pokemon stronger. And what are you doing? Sitting here on a piece of cold shit, mourning the thought that she might not like you back. _Silver chuckled vilely – mocking himself. Slowly, he stood up, head hung low. Silver growled in his throat. "Fuck all this…"

He snapped up and looked at his Feraligatr – gearing up for another training session. But before he could open his mouth, his eyes caught a sparkling red Gyarados coming their way. Silver froze. He knew very well who that Gyarados belongs to.

"Silver!" Kotone cheered and waved happily at her stunned rival. She stood loosely on her Gyarados's head. Her left hand held the atrocious pokemon's antenna and she stretched her body up front – swinging like a Mankey.

Gyarados was being very, very careful so that her beloved trainer won't fall into the cold water. Typhlosion, who sat on Gyarados's back, sighed heavily as his eyes focused at Kotone in concern. His trainer was sometimes very clumsy and enthusiastic. And the fact that they were surrounded by the chilly waters of the Dragon's Den wasn't actually a calming thought for the two pokemon.

"Tyroargh…" Typhlosion muttered. _Kotone, get down. You're gonna fall and I can't swim_.

Kotone ignored her worried starter and kept waving. The minute she arrived in Johto after her victory in Kanto, there was only one person in her mind – Silver. Unfortunately, she didn't have his number. But to her joy, Lance knew where he was. Suddenly, a small wave hit Gyarados, making her wobbly.

And it made Kotone almost loose her balance.

"W…whoahh!"

"B-Be careful!" Silver shouted in panic. His heart began to beat like a maniac for the girl's safety. If Kotone ever fall into the deep water, he wouldn't think twice of diving in and save her himself.

Much to his utter relief, Kotone gripped her body closely to her Gyarados's antenna. Her lips trembled in fear. _Okay…__**That**__ was close! _Kotone heard a low growl. She turned her head to see her Typhlosion eyeing her in a mix of panic, concern and annoyance. Even her legs vibrated as Gyarados mumbled something in a sense of worry.

Kotone sighed innocently. "Ehee, sorry guys." Finally, Gyarados reached at the dock. The atrocious pokemon lowered her head and Kotone jumped lightly on the ground. Typhlosion wasted no time and jumped on to dry land. Everytime he rides Gyarados, he will have a spaz attack – afraid that he might fall into the water and die. The fire breather shuddered in fear. Kotone giggled at his actions and petted her Gyarados's head. "Good girl, now go swim around, okay?"

Gyarados roared playfully and dived deep into the water. Kotone clapped her hands playfully and turned around to face Silver, hoping to find a smug looking rival.

Instead, she'd gotten a shaken, mad looking redhead.

"Uh…Silv –"

"You…**IDIOT**!" Silver yelled at Kotone – stunning the girl. "Do you have ANY idea how fucking heart stopping my heart went when you were about to fall into the cold water! You could have drowned! You could have died! Don't you have any love for yourself, you moron!" His voice echoed ragingly inside the den. His whole body shook in anger – mad at his rival's clumsiness.

Kotone froze – afraid of Silver's angry rant. His silver eyes gleamed ferociously, piercing her scared browns. Kotone gulped and faced the ground. She twiddled her fingers sadly. "Sorry…" she muttered.

Silver was still shaking from the shocking scene he saw. He clenched his fist many times, calming himself down. His ears caught a low grumble. Silver peered behind and saw Typhlosion growling at him – telling him to chill out before he chills him out.

Silver took a few silent minutes to inhale and exhale deeply. His hands messing up his red hair, eyes staring at the guilty Kotone. All he could see was a white, annoying puffy hat. Silver sighed sourly. He felt like ripping that hat away and throw it into the lake. The redhead bent his torso to get a good look of her face.

"I just…" Kotone muttered faintly, eyes still down. "I was so happy to see you here, I couldn't wait to get closer…" She bit her hair and clasped her fingers together. "I didn't mean to make you worry…" she sobbed – eyes were getting wet.

Silver groaned quietly when he heard her sniffle. He looked up into the cave ceilings and led out a huge sigh. Hearing the girl cry was a now huge weak spot for him. Silver felt like pulling the petite trainer into a tight hug – wiping her tears away and apologizing.

And kiss her soft lips to get rid of the heartache.

Silver gulped and shook his head fast, removing the inappropriate image. The redhead tapped his fingers on his forehead. "Alright, alright. I'm not mad anymore. Don't cry. Jeez," he grumbled sourly. His eyes never met hers. His cheeks a faint colour of red.

Kotone slowly looked up – flashing a small smile. She could sense a hint of care in his voice. And it made her heart beat happily.

"And fucking stop chewing your hair, damn it." Unwarily, Silver pulled the strands of hair in her mouth. It wasn't because it was annoying him (heck, she looked cute and he loved it), but because if she kept doing it, he will eventually fall in and kiss her.

Kotone froze when he pulled her hair away. She stared at Silver numbly. The boy's cheeks were getting redder. Slowly, she flashed a pair of white teeth and giggled. "Sorry…" she muttered shyly.

"And stop apologizing…" he sourly added.

A few quiet minutes passed by. The two trainers stood in front of each other awkwardly, not knowing what to say. Typhlosion rolled his eyes in disgust and strode to Feraligatr. The water starter smiled happily at his fire friend.

_Duuuuude! What's up?_ Feraligatr wagged his tail in joy.

Typhlosion held up his head slightly. _Fine._

The water starter grinned playfully as the fire starter rolled his eyes again. Feraligatr has a happy, carefree personality. While Typhlosion holds a bitter, arrogant attitude. The two really were like fire and ice (or in their case, fire and water) – just like their trainers. But no matter what happens, Typhlosion knew, the Feraligatr always has his back, just like he has his.

Feraligatr halted his wagging and stared at Typhlosion. _Oh yeah, congrats on getting the Kanto badges._

Hearing this, Typhlosion puffed out brashly. _Well duh. Look at me. I'm powerful and strong. No pokemon can withstand my awesomeness. _

The water starter led out a huge 'pfft' and rolled his eyes. His friend was definitely arrogant. He can confirm about that.

After her solitary state, Kotone smiled at Silver. "So, Lance said that you've been training here."

Silver stared at Kotone and pouted. "So? What? That doesn't mean I'm weak!"

Kotone crossed her arms and apparently pouted like Silver. "I didn't say that you hothead. I was just stating it. Sheesh." She shook her head slowly. "You're so stubborn. I don't see you as a weakling." Her eyes shined innocently at his silvers. Kotone flashed a sweet smile – making Silver shudder.

The redhead scoffed nervously and looked away. "Whatever…"

Kotone giggled. _Hotheaded cutie._

"Well well. If it isn't Kotone."

Both the teenage trainers turned their heads to the voice. It was Lance. And next to him was his cousin, Clair. The former Champion crossed his arms in amusement. "Hello there Kotone," he chimed.

Silver clenched his fist when he heard Kotone cheerfully replied, "Oh hi there, Lance!"

The dragon master smiled happily as Clair just stood beside him in ignorance. "So…" Lance clasped his hands. "I see you're back from Kanto. Congratulations by the way."

Kotone giggled bashfully and scratched the back of her head. "Ehee. Thanks."

Lance chuckled and strode his feet forwards. He stood in front of the slightly flushed Kotone. "I really mean it. You're very strong. Not only do you love your pokemon, but you certainly know how to use them at their full potential. I'm quite proud and envious of you." He patted Kotone's head – flashing a playful smile. Kotone felt her cheeks getting hotter and hotter by the second. Clair stayed in place and rolled her eyes. Sometimes, her cousin can be **too** nice.

Both Lance and Kotone heard a low growl. Kotone was shocked to realize that it didn't come from her Typhlosion – but from Silver.

Silver gritted his teeth inside his mouth. Dragon master or not, the man was crossing the line.

Lance smirked and crossed his arms at Silver. "I see you're training as usual. How is it?"

Silver snorted and glared at the former Champion. "It's going great. If you're still worried about me bullying my pokemon, forget it. They are fine and happy." Feraligatr roared cheerfully behind Silver – proving his statement.

Lance shrugged and focused on Kotone again. His smile immediately appeared when something clicked in his mind. "How about we have a double battle?"

The two trainers gawked at the young man. "What?" Kotone asked dumbly.

The dragon master chuckled wistfully, amused by her expression. _Kotone really is adorable._ "You know, a double battle. There are four of us here. So a double battle might be fun." He glanced at the annoyed redhead. "You do know what a double battle is, right?"

Silver could sense the deep cynical sarcasm in his voice. He tightened his grip on his teeth. "Of course I do…" he growled acidly. _You moron._

But Lance showed no signs of fear and chuckled absentmindedly. He took Kotone's hand and held it inches towards his lips. "Wanna battle by my side, Kotone?" he murmured softly – earning a fully flushed Kotone.

And a fully enraged Silver.

Oblivious, Clair walked towards the shaking redhead. "Guess you're battling beside me then."

Silver gawked at the Blackthorn leader like she was joking. He then glared back at the horrifying scene. Silver clenched his teeth so hard that he thought it might break. In a flash and out of impulse, he took Kotone and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Hell no I'm not fighting beside some circus freak! Kotone is with me!" Silver yelled at the two dragon trainers – tightening his hug.

Kotone froze in a complete ocean of emotions. She had never, ever expected Silver to act so sudden. And by sudden, she meant **this** sudden. Her mouth was opened but no words came out as she heard Silver's heartbeat – beating rapidly like a Ninjask. Unwarily, she gripped her rival's jacket.

Lance was stunned to see the redhead's actions. Clair on the other hand, clenched her fist – angry. "Circus freak!" she stuttered furiously. The female dragon trainer almost plunged herself to attack at the annoying redhead, but Lance quickly stood in front of her. He sighed. His cousin really needs to attend into some anger management classes.

His eyes stared at the two teenagers. One was glaring at him with an intense growl while the other was frozen in shock in his embrace. Lance sneered. "Alright then," he sighed. "Clair, you're with me then." He took out his pokeball and released his Gyarados.

Clair kept a scowling face and released her Dragonair. Her eyes pierced the redhead. "You're going down you little brat!"

Silver smirked. Kotone who finally snapped back into reality wiggled herself free. "Uh…Silver…"

Realizing that he was still hugging her, Silver released his grip – his cheeks red. Kotone rubbed her arm and looked away. She couldn't able to see her rival without blushing like a mad woman. The petite trainer fixed her eyes on Typhlosion. Her starter was more than ready for some action. Soon, her bashful expression changed into her game face. "Ready to fight beside your best friend, buddy?"

Typhlosion spouted his flames higher and roared. _Fuck yeah!_

Silver was amused by her fighting spirit and looked at his Feraligatr. "Time to show these clowns what we're made of, right boy!"

Feraligatr grinned and roared – shaking the water surface. He glanced at the fire breather. _Let's kick some ass, dude!_

Typhlosion nodded and both the starters walked forward, both in their fighting position.

Kotone looked at Silver. He was also looking at her. He could still feel the hotness in his cheeks but quickly shook it away. Kotone grinned vigorously.

"You ready?"

Silver returned her grin with a smug smile. "Don't let me down, pigtails."

Kotone smiled and both of them glared at their opponents.

"Typhlosion."

"Feraligatr."

"Go!" Both the trainers shouted in unison.

Both starters roared magnificently – plunging their attack first.


	12. Chapter 12

Both Dragonites lay on the ground, defeated. Kotone smirked proudly at her Ampharos. But her smirk disappeared when Ampharos knelt weakly next to Crobat. The light pokemon was worn out herself. And so was Crobat. But Kotone and Silver could see the fiery determination in both their pokemon.

Kotone peeked at Silver. The redhead gripped his fist and teeth. She froze to see an expression she'd never seen before in him – worry. He was worried for his pokemon.

"Go, Dragonite!" Lance yelled, releasing his last pokemon.

Clair followed suit. "Destroy them, Kingdra!"

Both the dragon pokemon roared into the skies, shaking the den. Kotone bit her lip nervously. Ampharos was almost down for the count and Gyarados was defeated. Her only option was her trusty Typhlosion. Only problem – the pokemon was a fire type. And Kingdra was his least favourite enemy since the last time she battled her.

The petite trainer looked at her rival. He was in a fit too. His Gengar was out and Feraligatr was his only pokemon with enough energy. Kotone's heartbeat began to beat fast – afraid of Silver's next choice. She looked at his Crobat. The bat pokemon flapped his wings slowly, injured. The trainer bit her lip. She remembered her battles with Silver in the past, how his Golbat suffered. But Silver completely ignored everything and yelled at his pokemon to continue battling.

At that time, Golbat almost died if Kotone didn't stop him.

Kotone shuddered in fear. It was a traumatizing déjà vu for her. She was afraid that Silver still holds the dark abhor inside him. She reached out her hand to him, telling him to switch out before his Crobat gain any more damage. "Silver…"

"Crobat! Return!" Silver called back his Crobat and switched his pokeball. Without a word, he released his water starter.

"Feraaagghhh!" Feraligatr roared tenaciously at his opponents. _Hell yeah! Let's dance one more time!_

Kotone gawked at Feraligatr, then at Silver. The redhead glanced slightly at his rival and flashed a small frown. "What?"

A few seconds later, Kotone shook her head in disbelief. "N-Nothing…"

As if he knew what she was thinking, he scoffed – feeling slightly hurt. "Crobat was almost knocked out. So I changed back to Feraligatr." He shoved his hands into his pockets – grasping the red fabric. "I don't want Crobat to get hurt…not again…"

Kotone heard the guilty tone in his voice. She bit her inner cheek – fighting back a smile. _He really has changed._ The thought made Kotone's spirit rise higher. She focused her attention back at the two dragon masters. "Ampharos, return!" She recalled her Ampharos and kissed her pokeball. "You did a great job…" she murmured – unknowingly making Silver shudder at her tone. Kotone replaced Ampharos's pokeball with Typhlosion's and released her starter.

Typhlosion roared at the top of his lungs and fumed his flames brightly. His fangs bared as soon as he saw Kingdra. The last time he'd battle the dragon pokemon, the starter was almost down. Now he was back with revenge. _You're gonna be sushi, sushi!_

Clair scoffed arrogantly at Typhlosion. "A fire against my Kingdra?" she shook her head, feeling cocky. "Obviously you have no other choice left. You're going down. Both of you!"

Lance tapped his forehead – irritated by his cousin. But what Clair had said was right. The fire breather wouldn't last a minute with Kingdra and Dragonite's water moves. The male dragon master grinned at the pigtailed trainer. _This will be amusing._ "Dragonite, Waterfall!"

Dragonite covered himself with an armour of water and charged at the fire starter. Luckily, Typhlosion was able to avoid his attack – barely. The fire starter cursed as another water move almost hit him. It was Kingdra's Hydro Pump.

Kotone cussed under her breath. Both the masters were aiming for her starter. Her head zoomed with plans and ideas for her next command. Her eyes gawked in horror as another Hydro Pump attack was rocketing for Typhlosion. "Ah, Typhlosion watch out!" She yelled in panic.

In a flash, the clear liquid shot froze – turning into a huge, frozen solid, ice sculpture. Feraligatr had used his Ice Beam to solidify the Hydro Pump – saving Typhlosion. The fire starter gawked at the big jaw pokemon. His best friend wagged his tail happily and pulled Typhlosion back on his feet. _You have my scaly blue, I have your furry red remember? _Feraligatr growled cheerfully.

Typhlosion stared at Feraligatr – shocked to hear his words. The fire breather couldn't believe that the water starter still remembers their vow they've made when they were little – a vow that started their friendship. Slowly, Typhlosion flashed a happy smile. _Thanks buddy._

Kotone couldn't believe her eyes and gawked at Silver. The redhead chuckled slightly to see a cute, dumbfounded face. "What? We are a team, right? I don't wanna lose that easily," he chimed and focused on the battle – ignoring the stunned trainer.

Kotone regained her senses and beamed. Her rival really has changed. She glared at their opponents – heart more flared up than ever.

Clair rolled her eyes while Lance chuckled absentmindedly. "It seems you two are starting to get along," he said thoughtfully. But Clair scoffed, "Like that's any help. Kingdra, Dragon Pulse on Feraligatr!"

Her dragon pokemon gaped his mouth open and released a shock wave. But Feraligatr sneered arrogantly and jumped high – avoiding the attack.

"Typhlosion! Return!" Upon hearing his command and seeing that the enemy had an open target, Typhlosion plunged himself at Kingdra – body slamming the dragon pokemon on to a rock.

Clair was stunned to see the fire breather's imminent strength. Who knew a single body slam can cause so much damage. Lance was in awe himself. The Return attack is a full-power attack that grows more powerful the more the pokemon likes its trainer. And judging by Typhlosion's little slam, he knew the fiery beast loves his trainer more than anything.

He soon regretted his seconds of distraction as he heard a loud cry. Lance turned his head towards his Dragonite – who was falling hard on the ground. He cringed in horror. Feraligatr had launched his Ice Fang attack. His eyes glared at the redhead. Silver held his hips and hung his head high – smirking a completely cocky smug. He swore he could hear the boy's cynical laugh. The dragon master clenched his fist – now slightly worried. "Dragonite, Hyper Beam!"

Dragonite quickly stood on his feet and blasted a powerful beam at his two opponents. But Lance cursed as a huge smokescreen covered the battle arena – blinding him and his pokemon. It was Typhlosion's smokescreen. "Damn," he cursed.

Kotone and Silver smirked – they were in the lead. The petite trainer's eyes stared at her rival. "Ready Silver?"

Silver nodded tenaciously – his cheeks slightly red at the sound of her voice saying his name. Both brown and silver eyes glared at their starters.

"Typhlosion! Flamethrower!"

"Feraligatr! Hydro Pump!"

The best friends launched their attack together. The smokescreen evaporated and both the dragon masters gawked in shock at the attack. The fire blast and the water blast combined and swirled around each other – creating a rapid duo spiral beam. Before Lance or Clair could even open their mouths, the combo beam hit Dragonite and Kingdra, throwing them off a boulder – creating another thick fog.

Clair growled acidly. The battle was not going well. "Kingdra, inhale the smoke!"

Kingdra swiftly took in all the smoke. But it was too late.

"Typhlosion, Return on Kingdra!"

"Feraligatr, Ice Beam on Dragonite!"

Without a single blink, Typhlosion bared his fangs and bit Kingdra, throwing him up in the air – crashing the dragon pokemon roughly on the ceiling. At the same time, a strong, harsh ice beam hit Dragonite on the stomach and wings – freezing him solid – down and out.

All four trainers coughed due to the thick atmosphere. A few seconds later, the smoke disappeared. Lance and Clair froze in complete chagrin – their pokemon had lost.

Typhlosion and Feraligatr stood weakly, but very proudly. Both starters smirked at each other and high fived. _Woohoo! We did it bro!_ The water starter roared in glee.

Typhlosion scoffed boastfully. _Of course we did. We're awesome._

Silver crossed his arms in complete victory while Kotone jumped frantically in joy. But the redhead's smirk immediately disappeared as Kotone unwarily pounced at him – embracing him for a tight hug.

"Yayy! We've won!" The trainer yelled happily at his ear. Silver could feel the hotness in his cheeks and his ears were getting deaf by her high-pitched voice.

He quickly regained his senses and pulled Kotone away. "B-Back off, woman!" he stuttered sourly. But Kotone's happiness remained undisturbed as she clapped her hands and was still bouncing.

Lance returned his Dragonite inside his pokeball and glanced at the two teenagers. He scratched his head and moved his feet towards them – earning a low growl from the redhead.

Lance ignored his sour attitude and smiled at Kotone. He reached out his hand for a handshake. "Congrats Kotone. That was one hell of a battle."

Kotone beamed in joy and shook his hand. Silver bit his inner cheek – irritated by the sight. He turned his head away and puffed out angrily. Kotone stared at her rival in confusion. _What's his problem now?_

The dragon master smirked in ease and patted Silver's shoulder. "You did well – for a stubborn, cocky redhead."

Silver glared at the man and swatted his hand away. "Don't touch me," he snarled.

Lance stared at Silver numbly. _Nice to pokemon or not, this boy is just plain rude._ He sighed and faced his attention towards the brunette. "Well, I have to go. I got things to do." He took Kotone's hand and kissed it lightly – making Kotone flushed yet again.

And making Silver clenched his fist in utter frustration.

Lance peeked at the shaking redhead and chuckled quietly. His mission to aggravate the stubborn redhead was a success. Before Silver could launch an attack at Lance personally, the two dragon masters walked away, out of the den.

Leaving the two teenagers to their being.

Typhlosion and Feraligatr sat near a pile of soft rubbles – giving their trainers some space. Typhlosion licked the wounds on his front paw, eyes scanning on the redhead. Just in case he did something stupid again. His best friend sat and hummed happily. He sighed in content as his tail felt the cold chill of the water.

Kotone twiddled her fingers. She bit her lip, trying to make some words to say. The trainer glanced at her rival, smiling. "We're a great team," she chirped and extended a hand – wanting a handshake.

Silver glared at her hand and rolled his eyes. He shoved his hands in his pockets and scoffed. "Whatever…"

Kotone frowned and took his hand, shaking it stubbornly. Silver eyes gawked at her and growled quietly. But Kotone was too used to his snarly attitude and flashed a happy smile. "When I say I want a handshake…" She gripped the boy's hand, not letting it go. "Give me damn handshake…" she murmured softly. Kotone looked up and smiled at Silver, who was frowning, flushing and growling at the brunette.

"Let go…" he snarled. Silver tried to pull his hand away but Kotone gripped it tightly. The brunette was enjoying his scowling face. She giggled wistfully – thinking that she might be a masochist for liking something bad.

Silver frowned to see her small laughter. The girl getting less and less afraid of him. Which, oddly, sent a relieve deep in his heart. He sighed heavily, letting her delicate fingers wrapped around his hand. His heartbeat began to move in a speedy rhythm. Silver looked away and bit his lower lip. _Stupid, annoying feelings…_

Kotone kept her smile. She opened her mouth, wanting to say some words. But instead, an unexpected sound came out. "Achoo!" she sneezed, unconsciously releasing her grip. Silver cringed at the petite trainer in shock. Kotone rubbed her nose and looked up at her tall rival, embarrassed.

"Ehee, sor-CHOO!" Kotone sneezed again. Silver took a few steps backwards – afraid that he might get her germs. Her constant sneezing made Kotone realized that she was cold. The trainer rubbed her arms and shivered. _Damn it! Why didn't I bring a sweater?_ She gazed at her Typhlosion. The fire breather was sleeping soundly, laying his body next to the slumbering Feraligatr.

Kotone sighed and posed a small frown. _Aww great. Ty Ty's asleep. I don't wanna wake him up. _Her shivering got faster – goosebumps forming on her arms. _But I'm cold…_

Suddenly, her thoughts went to a halt when a piece of clothing swatted her face. Kotone took the cloth and froze to see it was Silver's black jacket. Her eyes immediately zoomed at the redhead, who was now wearing a black shirt. His arms crossed and he stood on his side – eyes averting hers.

Silver opened one eye and glared annoyingly at Kotone. "What? You said you were cold. So wear the damn jacket," he said coldly. He kept his voice steady – not blowing his cover in front of her that he was nervous.

Kotone gawked at the redhead. "Aren't you cold?"

Her rival chuckled sourly and leaned his back on a boulder. "I'm not the one wearing some stupid short overalls and a puffy hat."

Kotone frowned and stuck out her tongue. But eventually she wore Silver's jacket, blushing as her nose caught his smell – dirt and what it seems to be a scent of Razz berries. Her cheeks were a faint pink. Kotone bit her inner cheek. Silver's jacket was very cozy and warm. Slowly, she looked at the ignorant redhead. "Thanks…" she murmured cheerfully.

Silver scoffed and nodded slightly – his cheeks getting hotter again. Silver bit his lip and faced the lake. His ears caught footsteps coming his way. Silver didn't move his gaze. He knew Kotone was closing in the distance between them.

And it made his heart beat in bliss.

_Damn you!_ He cursed at himself. Thankfully, Kotone stopped, leaving only a few feet away. The two were quiet once again.

Kotone bit her lip – didn't know what to say. Suddenly, her mind clicked as she remembered her rematch with Falkner. After their battle, the Violet leader had said something about an intense battle like hers. It just happened recently and Falkner was surprised to see the flaming determination in his opponent's eyes. "The guy was quite tough, the last scorching battle I had was with you. But he pretty much has the same level as yours," Falkner said. Before Kotone could asked who it was, the young leader continued, "And man, is his hair red like a Moltres." Her eyes stared at her distracted rival. She knew very well who Falkner was talking about.

Slowly, a small smile appeared on her face. "Congrats on beating Falkner."

That made Silver glanced at his rival, surprised that she knew the news. He smirked proudly and puffed out his chest. "Well duh, I am training to be the strongest. And that means beating you too," he boasted. Kotone giggled wistfully – making his cheeks redder. The redhead frowned – mad at himself for being too attracted. He poked her forehead, earning a small 'ow' from Kotone.

"What was that for?" she mumbled as her hand wiped her forehead. Silver bit his inner cheek, fighting the urge to laugh. No matter what she did, she looks adorable in his eyes.

But Silver would never admit that, ever. "Your giggling annoys me."

Kotone frowned and stuck her tongue out again. "It's my giggle. I can giggle anytime, anywhere I want. Heck, I can giggle in my death bed if I wanted to." Her brown eyes shined at him. "You should try giggling."

Silver eyes gawked at her as if she has two heads. Out of all the things she said, this one was extremely stupid. He raised his left corner of his lips – slightly amused. "You're crazy, Kotone," he spat absentmindedly and chuckled.

But his chuckle halted like a bullet once he saw a shocked expression on her face.

It made Silver twitched uncomfortably. "W-What?"

Kotone blinked her eyes many times before saying, "You said my name."

Realizing what he had said, Silver felt like slapping himself hard on the forehead. He had mentioned her name out loud unconsciously. _Damn it!_ "N-No I didn't…" he stuttered nervously and looked away.

But Kotone didn't move an inch. Her hand pointed at Silver and cracked a small laugh. "Yes you did! You said my name!" Her mind suddenly flashed back before their double battle with the dragon masters. She remembered when Silver pulled her into a tight hug.

_Kotone is with me!_

A huge smile flashed on her face. She looked at Silver and bounced slightly. "And that wasn't the first time. You said my name before. Before our battle with Lance and Clair. You said my real name. No 'pigtails'. No 'woman'. No 'Little Miss Weakling' whatsoever. You actually know my name and you actually said it!" she squealed happily and bounced higher. Silver cursed under his breath as his cheeks were getting hotter. He didn't expect to say it on purpose – knowing very well the girl might overreact – like now.

"Shut up! I did not! You're deaf!" he shouted meekly. Silver felt like covering his face with his hands. He looked at the clear water. _Maybe I can save myself from drowning…_

Kotone never felt happier. The thought of Silver actually remembers her name was pure bliss to her. Ever since she'd meet Silver, the boy irks her to no end. But as time flies, her heart began to open up for the egoistic redhead. But Kotone knew, he'd rather chew wood than liking her back. But now, in the den, when she knew Silver rather battle by her side and had actually said her name, it made her the most joyous girl in the whole world.

"Admit it," she hummed playfully, still jumping. "You know my name and you don't hate me."

Silver glared slightly at the brunette, not moving his face from the lake. "Shut up…"

"I don't want to," Kotone purred happily. Her hand poked Silver's cheek, earning a shaken swat from him. "You said my naaaame. You said my naaaame," she sang, her hands waving around his face.

Silver growled and finally faced Kotone. "Stop that, you annoying woman." His heartbeat was beating faster by the second.

"Make me." She stuck out her tongue and continued singing, her voice getting higher. "You said my naaame. You said my naaame. You said my –"

Her voice went completely mute when her lips met his.

Kotone froze as Silver closed the distance between them. The redhead tugged his collar jacket that she wore, pulling her closer. Silver moaned silently the second he pressed her soft lips onto his. His body tingled and prickled in pure pleasure.

But the kiss didn't last for thirty seconds. Quickly, Silver broke the kiss and pushed her away. He leaned on the rock and faced the lake – ignoring her stunned state. His conscious mind suddenly hit him on the head – making him regret what he just did. _Great, now she's gonna think I'm a pervert and she'll hate me!_ The thought made his heart shatter. But Silver knew, he rather takes the risk than leaving it unknown, making his heart ache for her forever.

Kotone took a few silent minutes to regain herself back together. _Sil…Silver just…kissed me!_ Unwarily, her hand touched her pink lips. Her eyes gawked at the fully flushed boy. Silver was completely embarrassed, she can tell.

"You were so noisy, I had to…shut you up!" Silver yelled nervously, his eyes avoiding hers. He felt his whole body feeling hot – remembering the taste of her lips.

But his explanation seem unaffected at all as Kotone flashed a small, bright smile on her face. _He kissed me…_ Kotone now knew what he feels for her. And she was very excited. The petite trainer giggled perkily and hid her mouth on his jacket.

Reluctantly, Silver focused his gaze on Kotone again. "The hell are you giggling ab-"

Now it was Silver's turn to be completely mute as Kotone plunged towards him and kissed him back.

Silver was stunned as a rock. His hand unwarily gripped her waist. But instead of pushing her away, Silver pulled Kotone closer into a tight embrace. His body reacted out of his own free will as Silver groaned when Kotone playfully bit his lower lip – making his body ache for her even more.

He silently whimpered when Kotone pulled back. He realized that her hands were snaking around his neck. Their breaths were uneven. Kotone hung her head down, completely flushed and demure. He heard a soft giggle escaping her lips – making his body shivered in delight.

Slowly, Kotone looked up and smiled a loving smile – the kind of smile that Silver loved the most. "I…really like you too Silver…" she murmured bashfully.

Hearing her words, his cheeks were a full colour of red. "I didn't say I like you…" he stubbornly said.

But Kotone already knew her rival very well. Quickly, she planted a peck on his lips. "I know you didn't say it," she giggled. Her voice made Silver tightened his hug. Kotone rested her head on his chest, hearing his heartbeat going ballistic. Kotone smiled. "But I do know what you feel. And I feel the same way. I love you…" she murmured softly.

Unwarily, Silver flashed a smile. For the first time in his life, it was an innocent, loving smile like hers. He held Kotone's chin and held it up to face him. Silver bit his inner cheek. His once dark, bloody silver eyes were now soft and glistening at her browns. Her eyes showed nothing but compassion and love. He felt like the happiest man alive. The woman he loved, loved him back. Silver chuckled quietly. Who knew a woman like her could fall for a man like him. "You idiot…" he muttered shyly.

Kotone laughed blissfully and connected her lips with him. This time, both the teenagers were aware and ready. Their third kiss was more deep and passionate than the other two. Her heartbeat moved in a fast, gleeful rhythm – just like his. Her left hand gripped his hand. Their fingers intertwined with each other. "I love you…" she murmured between their kiss, nibbling his lower lip.

Silver growled in pleasure and glared at his smitten rival. "Crazy woman…" he breathed. All this time, he thought love was weak. That love will only bring sorrow and despair. But never in his life would he thought an annoying pigtailed-woman would bring back joy and hope in him. Who knew the woman he once despised was now the important woman in his life. He had finally found his light, his reason to be happy. Silver hugged Kotone and placed his chin on her head, smiling happily – a genuine smile. _I love you too._

Typhlosion yawned loudly and slowly opened his eyes – only to gawk in fear to see her beloved trainer being hugged by his worst enemy.

_Yayy, you're awake!_ Feraligatr roared happily. The fire breather stared dumbly at his friend – wanting an explanation.

The water pokemon grinned brightly. _Guess you and I are gonna be real bros for life!_

Typhlosion froze in chagrin, realizing what he'd meant. He shook his head faster than a bullet. _No no no! You don't mean…_

_Yep, they've finally confessed. Yayy! We're gonna be closer than ever!_ The joyful water started jumped happily, wagging his tail in the water. _That means we're gonna see each other very often._

Typhlosion twitched in horror. Don't get him wrong, he was happy that Kotone was happy. But the fact that the only person who can make her happy was **him**, Typhlosion felt like drowning into the water.

Feraligatr was being oblivious. _Or maybe they'll travel together. That means we're gonna see each other every day and every time. Aww yeaaah!_

Change that, **now **Typhlosion felt like drowning into the water. _Nooooo!_ The fire breather roared dramatically inside the den and cried.

Fearligatr petted his sobbing friend's back. _There, there. I'm so happy, I feel like crying too._

**END**


End file.
